Love Works in Mysterious Ways
by hunterpleasure
Summary: The King of Kings leaves everything behind to be full time dad and business man. He has one daughter, 3 crazy friends and a big hole in his heart. What is the only thing missing? A feisty and beautiful blond nanny. What could possibly go wrong? First to pair those two! Very proud of this idea. Try it, if you don't like it you can always tell me.
1. Chapter 1

This idea for a story has been running around in my head since Renee first replaced Michael Cole in the weekly interview.

Don't hate on me for this story. My imagination sometimes goes crazy and I try to be original. As much as I love Paul and Stephanie together and wish them endless happiness together, I think it's a crime to deny other women of the gift that is called **Hunter Hearst Helmsley**.

Give it a chance and dont forget - **criticism is part of the creative journey, and I appreciate it.**

**I do NOT own Triple H**'s character, Although I would've liked to :)) I don't own any wrestling character on this fiction.

Special thanks to **Coreys Kitten.**

In case you were wondering the answer is yes. it's still all about** The GAME **and how you play it.

* * *

**Love Works in Mysterious Ways**

* * *

Chapter 1

Walking to her room in the middle of the night was second nature to him. Every night he would push the door open quietly to look at her. She looked just like her mother, he thought, as he watched his only daughter in her sleep.

"She's okay, you know." His longtime friend said quietly. "You don't have to do this every night."

He closed the door leaving just a small gap for the light to sneak in and brighten the room. Walking towards the tall silver-haired man, he smiled. "I know, Kev. I just can't help myself."

Kevin put his arm around his best friend's shoulder and said. "She's a great kid and she's fine. You need to stop worrying."

"I know, man." Hunter answered as they walked down the stairs. "Where's Shawn?"

They entered the living room to find the Heart Break Kid sleeping on the sofa. "Found him." They both laughed. "It's like he can fall asleep whenever, wherever."

"You didn't have to stay so late. You've done more than enough."

"I don't mind staying, you know we're not just here for Aurora, but he's going to whine if he wakes up with a sore neck."

"Take him home. I'm too tired to listen to him whine tonight. Thank you for watching Aurora today."

"You know I don't mind it, buddy. We're here for you, but you need to hire someone, you know, a woman. Your girl cannot hang out with old men all the time. She needs a woman in her life."

"The last time I hired a woman she was creepy and Aurora didn't like her. She was also a terrible cook."

"I can ask Tami to try and find someone, maybe Becca knows someone, or maybe, just maybe, you can start dating again."

"Don't start. I'll put an ad and start interviewing next week."

"You're impossible." He rolled his eyes at Hunter and turned to the sleepy Showstopper. "Hey, Shawn, yo, wake up, it's time to go home."

Shawn yawned as the two jacked up guys stood over him. "What time is it?"

"It is time for your beauty sleep." Hunter joked. "In your own house and your own bed."

Shawn dragged his tired body to Kevin's car and Hunter waved as they drove away. Walking back to the house, he thought about how lucky he was to have them here. As he dimmed the lights and looked around, taking in the feel of the quiet and empty house, he sighed. He could never get used to it. Every little thing around the big house reminded him of her and every time he was alone he could still feel her presence.

Whether it was in the bedroom, where she used to lie on her stomach reading a book, or in the living room sitting all curled up on the couch smiling at him. She was with him every minute of the day which made it impossible for him to even talk to another woman. No matter how much his friends tried, all the pool parties and the dinners they arranged for him, no woman could ever match her. They could see the emptiness and the lack of interest on his face. How he always looked for a quiet corner to hide from the women. They all wanted him to be happy again, but he didn't want to let anyone in, not even for Rory's sake.

Sitting in front of his computer, he sighed heavily and opened a new document. Hunter knew he had to do it. He understood no matter how much love his friends had for Aurora, he couldn't ask them to help him forever. She needed a woman in her life, Kevin was right. Sure, she had Rebecca, Shawn's wife, but she needed someone there all the time. Where would he find someone that would be good enough for the most precious thing he had in his life?

Reluctantly he started typing all the things he thought needed to be written.

_Single father_, he started and frowned. What a lame start, he mocked himself but kept writing, _of an 8 year old girl, looks for a reliable and experienced nanny for a live-in position._

Duties included:

_Light house work_

_Drive to and from school and other activities_

_Preparing lunch and dinner_

_Helping with homework_

_Shopping for children's requirements_

_Family errands, grocery shopping_

_Required: _

_A valid driver's license and a safe driving history_

_Police check certificate_

After writing everything that came to mind, he made a note to himself to ask his secretary to add other details if needed.

On his way to his room he stopped at Rory's room just like always. When he put his hand on the doorknob, Kevin's words echoed in his head and he decided to go straight to his room. He was right, Aurora was just fine. How could she not be, when she had the coolest guys to hang out with all day?

The next day he drove her to school, just like every morning and then headed to his office. On the way, he thought about the things he needed to care of before the new nanny moved in. The designated room with the privet entrance that they built for the nanny, was probably covered with so much dust.

Stopping at a red light, he made a note to ask the housekeeper to clean it up properly and put things like sheets and towels in there. He hated every bit of it, letting someone into the house and trusting a stranger with his only daughter. Little Rory, he smiled as thought of her. She was the only one who could get him to really smile and not fake it. God only knew how much Hunter loved her.

Pulling up in his spot on the Titan Tower parking garage, he noticed that Vince's car wasn't there and was relieved. The old man was probably out of town for business, which meant Hunter could leave work early and surprise his little girl by having dinner with her.

Maggie, his secretary, was waiting in his office with his cup of coffee in her hand. Like every morning, he walked in at the same time with the same serious expression. It took a while for him to get used to the corporate life, to get used to wearing suits and ties.

"Good morning, boss."

"Morning Maggie. Did you get the Email I sent you this morning?"

"I did. I made the necessary adjustments like you asked and I will send it back to you right away, sir."

"No need. Just put your number on the ad and post it. I want to have the interviews at the house so just schedule for Friday noon, 2pm."

"I'll get right on it, sir."

The day went by faster than usual. After the morning meeting, Vince called and asked him to take care of a few things that weren't on the schedule. Hunter was always a fast learner. He had that gift in him, he was like a sponge, so he could take in so many things and adapt to anything. The transition, as hard as it was under the circumstances, went smooth because he lived and breathed the business since day one.

The chill-out music playing in the main room of the house made him role his eyes. He knew exactly what he was going to see when he entered the room. It was Tuesday, the yoga day. His daughter loved her crazy Uncle Dally, and practicing yoga with him was one of her favorite activities. Aurora was good at it, so good that Dallas wanted her to teach for DDP yoga, but Hunter didn't want to hear about it.

"I'm home." Hunter called as he leaned against the wall watching the two, bended on the mattress.

"Daddy!" Aurora ran towards him. "I thought you were working late tonight."

"I decided to surprise you." He hugged her and she kissed him.

"I'm glad you're here, daddy. Uncle Dally taught me new moves today, come watch."

She pulled him by the hand to sit on the couch in front of them and Dallas started laughing. "You're right on time, man. Your daughter is one talented girl."

"Did you make sure she finished her homework before you dragged her into this nonsense?"

"It wouldn't kill you to try this nonsense you know," he sat down facing him. "and she finished her homework, she had lunch with me and we were having fun until your grumpy ass walked in."

"Uncle Dally, you're not supposed to use that word when I'm around." Aurora pointed out with a sweet smile.

"That's right, Uncle Dally." Hunter mocked. "Watch your language."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, you're right, but it doesn't mean that he's not grumpy."

Rory smiled at her crazy uncle and went to where her dad was sitting. "Daddy, I did finish all my homework without Uncle Dally's help and we had a turkey sandwich for lunch." She said as she sat on his lap and cuddled in his arms.

"I know, baby girl, and I'm glad you had fun today." He rocked her in his arms gently.

"Daddy, what are we having for dinner? I'm starting to get hungry."

"Whatever you want, baby."

"I want pizza tonight." She said and Hunter nodded, which surprised both Aurora and her uncle.

Dally started laughing. "Write me down for pepperoni, kid, before he changes his mind."

"What do you want, daddy?"

"Whatever you feel like, baby. I'm going to take a shower." He stood up and took the wallet out of back pocket. "Here you go." He handed it to her.

After they ate, Aurora went to get ready for bed, while Hunter walked Dallas to his car. "Thank you for today, Dally." He said as he put his arm around his friends shoulder.

"You have to stop thanking me every Tuesday, King," Dallas smiled. "I love spending time with her, she's a great kid."

"Don't call me that, Dally! you know I don't like it."

"You know that you've always been the king." Dallas smiled.

"It's been 6 years, Dally, you need to stop." His voice cracked. "It's not who I am anymore, Dally."

"You will always be the King of Kings, there will never be another Triple H."

"I posted an ad today, for a nanny." He changed the subject.

"Wow, big step, dude."

"I have to, you know Aurora is growing up so fast, she needs a woman in her life."

"Why a nanny though? Why not start dating again?"

"Not you too. I'm going with the easy solution."

"Well, who knows, maybe you'll marry the nanny." Dallas joked when he got into the car. "God only knows she's probably the only woman you'd be willing to talk to."

"Not going to happen. Go home you crazy yoga man."

"One day." He called as he drove away. "One day I'll get you to try it."

Hunter smiled as he walked back to the house and closed the door behind him. Who would've thought years ago, when they met at WCW and practiced together at the Power Plan that they would end up here? Such close friends that Dallas moved to Connecticut just to be with him in his time of need.

"What are you smiling about, daddy?"

"Nothing, baby. Dally said something funny just now." He answered as he sat on the big sofa. "Come sit, I want to talk to you about something."

The beautiful little girl walked to the couch slowly, trying to read her father's face. "Oh no, what did I do?"

"I don't know." He pulled her to his lap. "Did you do something I should know about?"

"I only asked Dally for his opinion." She said innocently and played with her father's large hand. "I didn't really do anything about it."

"Okay." He wasn't expecting for a confession, but tried to hold his poker face. "Tell me about it."

"It's no big deal daddy. I just heard 2 moms talking about you at school, saying how good looking you are and wanting to ask you out on a date." She confessed. "So I asked Uncle Dally why you never go out and if I should just give them your phone number."

"And what did your crazy uncle tell you?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't have to kill the crazy man.

"He said that you need some time, but not to give your number."

"Okay." Hunter was relieved and tried not to smile.

"Are you mad at me for not telling you?"

"No, baby, but please don't give my number to anyone, okay?"

"I won't." She hugged him."

"So, I need to ask something of you and I need you to hear me out first before you run away."

She nodded and knew that she wasn't going to like it if her dad sounded this serious.

"I posted an ad today, for a nanny." He started. "And I want you to know that I asked Maggie to schedule the interviews here on Friday because I want you to help me choose the right woman."

"Really, daddy?" She jumped and put her arms around his thick neck.

"Yes. I realized after the last time, that you have to deal with her more than I do, so it's only smart if you help me choose."

"But what if I don't like any of them?"

"We'll look until we find the one that you like."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"I love you daddy, so much." The happy little girls said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Me to, baby," He kissed the top of her head as her rocked her lightly. "me too."

* * *

**Reviews ****and** criticism would be much appreciated.

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those who are wondering who Aurora's mother is, stay tuned and find out :)) it wouldn't be so smart of me to reveal everything right away, now would it?**

* * *

Don't hate on me for this story. My imagination sometimes goes crazy and I try to be original. As much as I love Paul and Stephanie together and wish them endless happiness together, I think it's a crime to deny other women of the gift that is called **Hunter Hearst Helmsley**.

Give it a chance and dont forget - **criticism is part of the creative journey, and I appreciate it.**

**I do NOT own Triple H**'s character, Although I would've liked to :)) I don't own any wrestling character on this fiction.

Special thanks to **Coreys Kitten.**

In case you were wondering the answer is yes. it's still all about** The GAME **and how you play it.

* * *

**Love Works in Mysterious Ways **

* * *

Chapter 2

Hunter was leaning against the car with his arms crossed on his chest, just waiting for the bell to mark the end of the school day. Every Friday his beautiful daughter would exit the school and run across the green lawn towards him. Friday was always his favorite day of the week, because it was the only day he would pick her up from school.

The other school days were shared between her uncles. Mondays and Thursdays were Shawn's days and sometimes Kevin would tag along just to make sure HBK didn't spoil her too much or screw up on the short ride home. Tuesdays were Dally's and on Wednesdays it was Rebecca looking after her.

Fridays were special and Hunter felt how excited she was. He saw it on her face in the moment when she spotted him in the sea of cars and parents waiting outside. He was always there at the same spot, like everyone knew it was his parking space. He never missed a Friday and would never give up the seeing that loving smile on her face.

"Daddy." She jumped and he caught her mid air.

"Hi, beautiful." Hunter kissed her on the cheek. "Are you ready for the weekend?"

"I'm excited about us picking a nanny together." She smiled when he put her down.

"Then get in the car and let's get to it." He took her school beg and put it in the back seat.

"How many do you think are coming to the interview?" Aurora asked in excitement as she put her seatbelt on like he taught her.

"Maggie said there were about 10 women today."

"Wow, 10 is a lot, daddy, but what if I don't like any of them?"

"I promised you we would keep looking until we find the one that you like best."

"Hurry, daddy." She urged him. "I want to meet her already."

"Don't get your hopes up, baby. I don't want you to be disappointed if you end up not liking any of the women."

"I know, daddy. I'm just excited you're letting me do this with you. I like doing things with you."

"I like doing things with you too, beautiful, but if you do decide you like someone, don't jump right away, let me know after she leaves the room. Can you do that for me?"

"You mean have a poker face, daddy?"

"How in the h… Shawn!" He clenched his teeth. "Did you play poker with Shawn?"

"I'm not allowed to play cards, daddy." Aurora tried to get him to smile. "But Uncle Kev explained the rules to me and he lets me sit next to him and watch when he and Uncle Shawn play."

"I'm going to kill them both!"

"Don't be mad, daddy." She tried to calm him down with her sweet voice.

"I don't want you watching them gamble. I won't allow it."

"They don't play for money, daddy." The 8 year old girl explained like an expert. "They play for tomato juice."

"They play for what?" He looked puzzled.

"Tomato juice, they both hate it, so the loser has to drink one of those small glasses with tomato juice." She explained. "They call it shots."

"They are so dead!" He mumbled, and Aurora realized he was really mad. She sat there quietly the rest of the drive home, hoping she didn't get her uncles in too much trouble.

As Hunter pulled the car near at the back entrance of the house, Shawn was waiting on the bench. Hunter rolled his eyes watching the claimed adult holding a carton of juice and drinking it like a child out of a colorful straw. He walked past him without saying a word and Aurora sat next to him on the bench. "I think we're in trouble, Uncle Shawn." She sighed.

"Were you a bad girl at school?" The juvenile uncle asked, sipping out of the straw.

"No, I accidently mentioned to dad that you are playing poker when I'm around and he's mad at us now."

Shawn shrugged his shoulders and pulled the little girl closer to him. "Don't worry, you're safe because he loves you and I've done far worse and I'm still here." He chuckled at his own joke. "Your dad just looks mean, sweetheart, he can't stay mad at me forever."

"But Uncle Shawn, what if he says you can't come here anymore?"

"Nonsense you little foolish child." He stood up and bent over to meet her eyes. "This is me, the coolest uncle in the world. Do you think your dad can stay mad at my puppy face?" He blinked and pouted.

Aurora started laughing and Shawn smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, baby girl, so don't worry." He opened his arms inviting her for a big embrace and she hugged him tightly.

"Aurora, let's go inside." They heard her dad call. "And tell Mr. Cool that I'll deal with him later."

"I heard that!" Shawn called back.

"I meant you to." Hunter popped his head out from the door.

"I'll see you later." She pouted. "I love you, Uncle Shawn, I'm sorry if I got you in trouble."

"I love you to, princess." He kissed the top of her head.

All the women that applied for job were waiting in the main entrance of the house. Hunter had asked the housekeeper earlier to prepare an area with coffee and cake that Rebecca had dropped off.

As they started letting one candidate at the time in, Aurora kept her poker face just like her uncle Kevin taught her. Every time a woman left the room she gave him a sad look and nodded no. Hunter was starting to lose hope when he asked. "So, no one so far?"

"No." The little girl answered sadly. "They are all scary and old."

"Are they scary because they are old?"

She pouted and nodded yes. "I don't want an old nanny, I want one I can play with."

"Okay, I think we had ten so far, but I'll go check if there's anyone else out there."

He walked up to the waiting area and found an empty room. His daughter was going to be so sad for the rest of the weekend, he thought to himself and tried to come up with a good way to cheer her up. The bell rang suddenly and he opened the door to find an out of breath blond women smiling at him.

"Hello, are you here for the interview?"

"Yes, I am." She tried to catch her breath. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that it was such a long walk."

"You walked all the way here from the main road?"

"Yes." she answered. "Am I late?"

"No." Hunter gestured for her to come in. "You're the last one for the day."

"Thank you." She smiled. "I'll just need a minute to catch my breath, if you don't mind."

"Daddy." Aurora startled him. "Where did you go?"

"I went to get the last one." He answered.

"Hello." Aurora noticed the young woman standing in the hall. "My name is Aurora. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Aurora, what a pretty name you have."

"Thank you." The little girl blushed.

"Shall we go inside and start?" Hunter asked and let his daughter lead the way.

"I'll just be a minute if you don't mind, mister…"

"Helmsley." He shook her hand. "Hunter Helmsley."

"I'm Renee." She smiled.

"We'll wait for you inside."

Aurora sat next to her dad and pulled on his suit jacket. "Daddy, I like her." She said with a big smile.

"Already? He asked in surprise. "We don't know anything about her yet."

"I like her." The girl repeated in excitement.

"Okay, but remember, you let me talk and if you want to ask her something, be polite."

"I will, daddy."

Renee walked in and smiled before she sat down in front of the father and daughter.

"So, Renee, can you tell us a little about yourself?"

"Sure, what would you like to know?"

"Well, why don't you start with how old you are, what kind of relevant experience you have."

"Alright, like I said earlier my name is Renee Young, I'm 28 years old, originally from Canada, but I've lived in Weston for a year now."

Hunter looked at his daughter and couldn't help but smile at his daughter's poker face. She was the cutest girl in the whole world.

"Carry on, please."

"I have 2 nephews and 3 nieces that I've helped raise and babysit since they were babies."

"And what have you been doing for the past year since you moved to the area?"

"I'm currently working as a babysitter, part time, nothing serious."

"This is a live-in job and we are looking for a long term nanny, can you commit to this kind of a position?"

"I most certainly can." She smiled politely. "I am seeking a long term position."

"If you were hired, one of your responsibilities would be to cook for my daughter every day. Is this something you would be able to do?"

"Oh absolutely, I'm an excellent cook!" She said proudly. "And I like to try new things all the time so if there's anything in particular you would like me to cook, I'm more than willing to learn."

"Alright, did you bring all the necessary documents we've asked for?"

"Yes." She smiled and looked through her big shiny purse. "I have it all here, the clean driving history, the police thing, the references and my CV it has my personal information and my phone number."

He took it from her hand and put it on the table. "Thank you. Is there anything you would like to ask me or my daughter?"

"Umm…" She exchanged smiles with Aurora but Hunter kept a straight face. "I can't think of anything other than when do I start?" She winked at the little girl.

Hunter was surprised of how relaxed and confident Renee was considering it was a job interview. He was use to people being intimidated by him. "Thank you for coming. We will let you know in the next few days." He stood up. "Let me just call a taxi for you."

"That's okay, Mr. Helmsley, I'll walk. It's a beautiful day."

"Really, it's nothing. It's a long walk and I wouldn't feel comfortable letting you walk all the way to the main road."

"Well if you insist." She smiled.

After Hunter left the room, Aurora sat on the couch trying to maintain her poker face like she promised her dad.

"So, Aurora." Renee took a sit next to her. "Is it just you and your dad?"

"No." She answered. "I have 3 uncles and they are the best uncles in the world."

"That's wonderful, uncles are fun."

"Wait until you meet my uncles." Aurora bragged. "They are the funniest and the coolest."

"I hope I will." Renee looked around the main room. "You have a lovely home, I bet you like it."

"I like that it's big. You can play catch, it's so much fun."

"I bet it is." She agreed. "So, who taught you that poker face? Your dad?"

"No." Aurora blushed. "My uncle Kevin taught me."

"You did a great job, he'd be very proud of you."

Hunter came back to the room to find his daughter sitting on the couch with who he was sure was the new nanny. He knew his daughter too well and had a feeling she made up her mind.

"The taxi will be here shortly."

"Thank you very much." She stood up. "I'll just wait outside."

"You can wait here if you like. I'm sure my daughter would like to keep you company." Hunter took out his wallet and handed her a twenty dollar bill. "This is for the ride and don't argue, I insist."

Leaving her no choice, Renee took the bill from his hand and smiled shyly. "Thank you Mr. Helmsley."

"Baby." He looked at his happy little girl. "I'll be in the office. I have a few phone calls to make, alright?"

"Okay, daddy, I'll just wait with Renee."

The big jacked up father looked at his daughter sitting on the couch with the young woman and sighed. Something about that young woman was giving him weird vibes. She was too young to raise his daughter, but then again, no one would ever be good enough for the most important thing in his life. He barely trusted his closest friends at first, but standing there hiding in the hall, he knew Aurora needed this.

After he watched the taxi drive away, he went to his office and pretended to be busy. Aurora came running into the office and he smiled seeing how enthusiastic his daughter was. "Daddy, I want her. She's the one!"

"You tell your uncle Kevin that you have to practice that poker face."

Hearing her father mention the poker incident, Aurora lowered her gaze and he started laughing. "Oh come here, baby. Daddy is not mad at you." He walked to where she was standing.

"Don't be mad at Uncle Shawn, please daddy." She pleaded.

"I'm not mad at him and I'm not mad at Kevin, everything is okay, I promise."

They walked out of the office and she asked. "So when are you going to call Renee and tell her she's my new nanny?"

"Don't I get a say in it?"

"I like her daddy, you promised I can choose."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Why don't we call her now and tell her the good news?"

"Why don't we wait until Monday?" The business man that he was, didn't allow him to make hasty decisions.

"Why Monday, daddy?"

"Because I said so."

"But daddy, if I get a new nanny, does this mean you won't pick me up from school on Fridays?"

"I wouldn't let anyone pick you up on a Friday, ever."

"And what about Shawn and Kevin and Dally, can I still hang out with them?"

"They are your uncles, baby, they love you very much and they will never give up spending time with you."

"Good." The happy daughter smiled.

* * *

**Reviews ****and** criticism would be much appreciated.

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**For those who are wondering who Aurora's mother is and how she died, stay tuned and find out :)) it wouldn't be so smart of me to reveal everything right away, now would it?**

* * *

**Thank you for the reviewing**. **Feel free to say whatever is on your mind. Suggestions are more than welcome in my universe. **

* * *

I'm just trying to be original, people. Bear with me, please. I love Paul and Stephanie together and wish them endless happiness together, **BUT** I think it's a crime to deny other women of the gift that is called **Hunter Hearst Helmsley**.

Give it a chance and dont forget - **criticism is part of the creative journey, and I appreciate it.**

**I do NOT own Triple H**'s character, Although I would've liked to :)) I don't own any wrestling character on this fiction.

**Special thanks to** **Coreys Kitten **for the great tips, her time and her patience.

**Also a big thank you to my dear friend and my twin **who incouraged me to follow my imagination.

In case you were wondering the answer is yes. it's still all about** The GAME **and how you play it.

* * *

**Love Works in Mysterious Ways**

Chapter 3

Hunter walked in the office on Monday morning, knowing Vince was back in town and would probably keep him busy all day. He instructed Maggie to call Renee and make an appointment for today or tomorrow around 6pm. He wanted it to be sealed, he wanted to come home and tell his daughter she was getting the nanny she chose.

After having the weekly meeting with Vince, Hunter came back to his office and Maggie notified him that Renee agreed to come later today, at 6 like he asked. The anxiety of having to deal with women was creeping its way into his body and he took his tie off and threw it away.

He couldn't deal with them, he couldn't stand how they drooled all over him and tried to get him in bed. He was letting a woman move in to his house now to raise his daughter and just the thought of her living in the same house with him was making him feel funny.

He wasn't blind, he noticed how attractive she was. That was his first fear when Aurora said she liked her. He didn't have the energy to deal with a woman on a daily basis, certainly not one that looked like her. Sitting in his office counting the minutes until she arrived and he could get it over with, he wondered if his friends had something to do with it.

He wouldn't be surprised if they looked for an attractive woman and planted her in the interview. He wouldn't even be surprised if they convinced his daughter that old ladies are mean and made her choose the youngest one out there. It had Kevin written all over it. The guy was constantly bugging him about moving on, but Hunter just couldn't.

He didn't know what he was going to say to the new nanny when she arrived, but he knew he needed to get his thoughts in order before she got here. The call from Maggie came at 6 sharp. She was punctual, he thought, as he went to welcome her at the door. "Hi, please come in."

Renee smiled politely and took a seat. She looked around and noticed that his office was a lot smaller compared to the big house he was living in. Watching him walk to his desk, she noticed he was a little nervous.

"Thank you for coming, can I get you anything?" He sat across from her on his chair.

"Thank you, I'm fine."

"I would like to start off by saying that my daughter means the world to me. The last time I chose the nanny, she didn't last for long because Aurora didn't like her at all."

"Is this your way of saying that you didn't have much say in the matter?" She smiled, trying to break the ice.

"You're very forward, but this is only my way of saying that my only concern is my daughter."

"So you are concerned? You don't trust me."

"The only reason I'm concern is because of your age." He cleared his throat. "Forgive me if I'm being blunt but a woman your age is supposed to think about marriage and children, not about being a nanny."

"Perhaps now will be a good time to tell you that I'm dating women and I have no thoughts or plans getting married in the next few years. I love children and it gives me great pleasure to work with them."

He tried not to react and make her feel uncomfortable. "You are very forward."

"I believe its called honesty, Mr. Helmsley." She said. "And I'm a very honest person."

"Alright, there are a few things I'd like to go over with you before we move to the next step." Hunter put a document in front of her. "This is a standard contract and you can find your wage at the bottom of the page. Take a few minutes to read it. If you have questions I'll be happy to answer anything that comes to mind."

"Here's a question for you." She took the contract in her hand and locked eyes with her soon to be new boss. "Do you think there's a chance for us to get along?"

"I don't see any reason why we wouldn't." Hunter replied with no expression which seemed to annoy Renee.

"Obviously, I wasn't your first choice." The honest woman said putting the document back on the desk. "I don't think I can work for someone who obviously doesn't want me there."

Hunter felt which direction this conversation was taking and needed to find a way to be nice. All he wanted was for her to start working so that his daughter would be happy. "I think we started on the wrong foot and I apologize."

He walked to his mini-fridge and brought 2 bottles of water to where Renee was sitting. "I'm sorry, I only drink water." The ex athlete explained.

"Thank you." She forced a smile.

Hunter sighed heavily before he locked eyes with the beautiful blond sitting across from him. "Here's the thing." He started in attempt to make amends for making her feel unwanted. "No one is ever my first choice. I have 3 friends whom I've known for nearly 20 years and even they are not good enough for my daughter."

"Aurora told me about her uncles, I wasn't aware that they were just your friends."

"They are more than friends and they love her very much, but even those guys aren't good enough. I was quite comfortable with them helping me raise her, but she is growing up so fast and she needs a woman in her life." He took a sip from his water and continued. "That's why she was with me when I interviewed all the candidates and she didn't like any of them until you walked in."

"Alright." Renee looked away trying to hide how flattered she was.

"So about your first concern, the one working for someone who doesn't want you working for them. You're working for my daughter and she really wants you there. You don't have to worry about me, since you won't be seeing much of me. I just sign your check and as long as my daughter is happy, you won't even have to talk to me."

"What do you mean?" Renee was confused. "It's a live-in position, isn't it?

"It is a live-in position but I come home late in the evening, so maybe you'll have to tolerate me for an hour or two maybe, but not more than that."

"Oh."

"So really, no worries there. You should know though that her uncles are very protective of her and they will not give up spending time with her. You will be seeing a lot of them probably."

"Alright." She smiled.

"Can we move on to the next step?"

"I'll just take a few minutes to read it and sign it." She took the contract back in her hands.

"Take as much time as you need."

After a few minutes, she reached for a pen and signed the contract. "All done."

"Thank you." Hunter took it from her hand. "Now, you don't have a car, correct?"

"Yes, correct."

"I would like to take you, when you have time of course, to shop for a new car."

"Excuse me?" She let out in surprise.

"Yes, I only have the car I'm driving and it's important you have a car since you'll be picking Aurora up from school every day and driving her to other activities."

"Okay." She said in a serious tone.

"Something wrong?"

"No. I was planning on getting a car if I was hired."

"There's no need. I will pay for the car and you can use it for personal needs as well. I heard that's how these things work."

"You heard?" She smiled.

"I really have no clue. I usually do whatever my friends wives tell me."

"Alright. Well, I'm free all week so whenever you have time is fine by me."

"Good. Are you free now?"

"Like I said, all week."

"If you'd like, we can go now. It's not far from here and then we can go back to the house and you can tell Aurora you're her new nanny."

"When do you want me to start? I need to pack and bring my stuff to your house."

"You can start packing and when you're ready I'll send a truck for your stuff." He handed her his card. "This is my phone number and my personal cell phone on the back."

"Thank you."

"Shall we go?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"We haven't discussed cooking and cleaning and Aurora's schedule."

"Right, well cooking for her is very easy. She'll tell you what she likes. I do insist on healthy food and less junk food so basically that's about cooking. You won't have to do any cleaning other then the dishes. I have a woman coming twice a week to do the laundry and clean the house."

"Okay and the schedule?"

"My daughter is at school until 2 every day. You basically have the morning off for yourself. I wake up with her everyday and I make her breakfast and a snack for school. You'll have to pick her up, prepare lunch, make sure she does her homework and be with her until she goes to bed every night."

"You know, I can wake up with her and prepare the breakfast and snack, I can also drive her to school."

"There's no need." He opened the door for her and they made their way to the elevator. "It's almost the only time I have with her. You can wake up with us if you want but it's the only thing I get to do with her during the week. I wouldn't want to change it."

"I got it." Renee smiled and walked in to the elevator. She couldn't help but be impressed with his devotion.

"Anything else?"

"I don't think so." She smiled again. "I adapt pretty fast so I'll just pick the rest up as we go."

"Great."

Hunter and Renee walked into the house and he immediately stopped on his track when he recognized the tune blasting from the living room. He hasn't heard it for years. Everyone knew they weren't allowed to talk about his wrestling days or do things related to it.

"We had an army, your dad and I." Hunter listened to his other half speak. "The DX army we called it. We sold so many t-shirts and green glow sticks and everybody loved us. We were wild and unstoppable together."

"Can I watch it, Uncle Shawn, can I watch you and daddy and DX?" The little girl begged sweetly.

Hunter's heart melted to the sound of his daughters pleas, but he couldn't let her watch who he once was. He was afraid that she'd start asking questions about her mother and he didn't know if he could endure the pain of talking about her.

"I'm home." He called as he walked into the living room to find Shawn and Rory sitting on the couch with the laptop in front of them.

Shawn jumped and the laptop almost dropped to the floor. "Wha… what are you doing home so early?"

"You and me, outside, now!" The once King of Kings ordered his best friend and walked outside.

Shawn gave Aurora a guilty look and smiled to the blond girl standing in the middle of the room. "Sorry I won't get a chance to properly introduce myself, I'm afraid I don't have much time in this world." Shawn winked and ran outside.

Hunter was standing outside with his arms on the side of his body, looking down as Shawn closed the door and walked over to him.

"I swear, Shawn!" He frowned at his best friend. "I could just kill you right now!"

"Hunt…" Shawn tried to speak.

"Don't talk, don't you dare even try to say something funny." He threatened with a pointed finger. "You promised, when you moved here, you promised you'd respect my wishes. How could you do this? Was this the first time or have you told her other things as well?"

Shawn didn't answer, he just stood there looking at the ground letting his friend blow off some steam.

"Talk!"

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

"I don't want your apology, what did you tell her?"

"Come on, Hunter, you know how she gets when she wants to know something. You can't stop her from knowing who you were or what her mother was like."

"What did you tell her, Shawn?" He raised his voice and demanded answers.

"She knows everything, okay!" Shawn yelled back at him. "She read everything online, she knows what happened."

Hunter sat on the stairs and buried his face in his hands. "I only told her what Steph was like and how you guys met."

Aurora stood at the window with Renee by her side and watched her father and Shawn arguing. The little girl had tears in her eyes and Renee held her close. She knew right then and there that this girl needed her and she was happy she got the job.

Hunter walked back into the house to find Rory and Renee standing near the window, Shawn followed him and grabbed his keys. "Say good night to your uncle, Aurora." Her father said.

She walked over to Shawn and he kneeled to hug her. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

Shawn wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled. "I'm not afraid of him, you know." he whispered. "And I'm not in trouble, I'll see you on Thursday, okay?"

"You promise?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I promise."

She smiled and hugged him again before he left and then walked back to where Renee was standing.

"Aurora, can you come here please?" Hunter asked his little girl and sat on the couch.

She did as she was asked and he pulled her closer to him. "I'm sorry you had to see Shawn and me arguing."

"Is he in trouble, daddy?"

"Yes, he is, but not more than usual." He smiled. "Nothing you need to cry about."

"Is Renee here to stay?"

"Not tonight, but she will be here in a few days. She needs to pack her things before she moves in."

Renee felt that it was safe to come near the angry big man and approached the couch. She took a sit next to the weeping girl and asked. "So, when do I get to call you Rory or do you prefer Aurora?"

"You can call me anything you want, can I call you Reni?

"Hey, that's a cool name, I like it." The blond woman smiled and wiped the remaining tears from her cheek.

Aurora broke from her father's embrace and hugged Renee. "Can you stay and have dinner with us? Uncle Shawn made my favorite pasta."

"Oh, is it tomato sauce pasta?"

"You like it too?" Rory asked with enthusiasm.

"I love it."

"Can she stay, daddy?"

"Yes, baby." He stood up. "I'm going to change, I'll be back in a few minutes to set the table."

"Don't worry about that." Renee got up. "I can do that and Rory can help me."

"Okay, thank you." He said and walked away.

* * *

**Reviews ****and** criticism would be much appreciated.

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**For those who are wondering who Aurora's mother is and how she died, stay tuned and find out :)) it wouldn't be so smart of me to reveal everything right away, now would it?**

* * *

**Thank you for the reviewing**. **Feel free to say whatever is on your mind. Suggestions are more than welcome in my universe.**

* * *

I'm just trying to be original, people. Bear with me, please. I love Paul and Stephanie together and wish them endless happiness together, **BUT** I think it's a crime to deny other women of the gift that is called **Hunter Hearst Helmsley**.

Give it a chance and dont forget - **criticism is part of the creative journey, and I appreciate it.**

**I do NOT own Triple H**'s character, Although I would've liked to :)) I don't own any wrestling character on this fiction.

**Special thanks to** **Coreys Kitten **for the great tips, her time and her patience.

**Also a big thank you to my dear friend and my twin **who incouraged me to follow my imagination.

In case you were wondering the answer is yes. it's still all about** The GAME **and how you play it.

* * *

**Love Works in Mysterious Ways **

Chapter 4

As Hunter was coming down the stairs after he took a shower, he heard loud laughter coming out of the dining room. He walked in to find Renee and Rory laughing and his tall jacked-up friend sitting with Rory on his lap.

The girls froze when they noticed him standing at the entrance, Kevin smiled. "Do I need to leave or something?" Hunter asked.

"Daddy, Kevin was just telling Renee about the time you walked in on us beating Shawn's head with my plastic baseball bat when he wore a helmet." Rory giggled.

Hunter chuckled and took a seat next to Kevin. "You should've used a real bat, maybe that would've put some screws back in place."

"Sure it's funny now." He told Hunter and turned to Renee. "You should've seen his face when he saw Aurora holding that bat standing over Shawn. The poor girl thought he was going to kill Shawn and me."

"I was going to kill that loony, but you protected him."

"Speaking of that loony…" Kevin put Aurora down. "Can we have a word?"

"Sure." Hunter immediately stood up. Kevin was always like a big brother to him and he rarely refused his requests. "You girls can start dinner, I'll join you in a few minutes."

The girls nodded and the men walked out of the room.

"So…" Renee put some pasta on Aurora's plate. "Why is your dad upset with Shawn?"

"I think he's upset because Uncle Shawn was telling me about the past and daddy doesn't like it when they tell me stories."

"Why?" The new nanny inquired.

"Because of what happened to my mom." Rory answered sadly.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"She died." Rory said looking at the entrance, fearing her father might hear her.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Rory." Renee pulled her close.

"I don't remember her, I only have a picture Uncle Shawn gave me, but daddy doesn't know I have it."

"I won't tell, I promise."

Hunter and Kevin went into the home office and Kevin closed the door. "Look man, Shawn told me what happened. There's something you have to know."

Hunter looked at him and waited for him to continue.

"A few months ago, I picked Aurora up from school and she was crying. When I brought her home she told me that she went online and read what happened."

"And you're telling me this, now?" Hunter was shocked. "Damn it Kevin, my little girl was hurting!"

Kevin stayed calm and put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "When we all first moved in here, you said we were the only people you trusted. You needed us and we stepped in to help you raise her, we all did. You should know by now that we love her and we'll do anything for you and for this little girl. I handled the situation the best way I knew, because I didn't want to involve you. It was bad enough that she was in pain."

Kevin's words weren't making Hunter feel better, it was making him angrier.

"And I sat there with her and I explained to her everything that happened and she knows it wasn't your fault. She understands that some people are just born bad and they do horrible things. You're afraid she'll blame you but she doesn't. She loves you and you're the only thing that matters to her. She just wants you to talk to her and tell her what her mother was like."

"You think I don't know that, Kev? You think I want to shut her out? I can't, I just can't talk about her. It is my fault, I should've protected her. I should've known he was sick and twisted, hell I created him. I should've known better."

"You were in the hospital when it happened, how is this your fault?"

"There's nothing you could say that would change how I feel. One day my daughter would grow up and she'll blame me because it was my fault."

"You know what she told me last week? This 8 year old wonder you have in the next room, she told me that she's the happiest girl in the world. She told me that there's this girl in her class that her mother left her and she is miserable. That girl cries all day and Aurora doesn't understand why because she also doesn't have a mother, but she's happy because she has the best dad in the world."

Tears started streaming down Hunter's eyes as he collapsed into the arms of his best friend. Kevin held him as he cried on his shoulder and it almost brought him to tears. This man who was once the King of Kings, the ass kicker, was so fragile when it came to his daughter. He left everything behind for his 2 year old baby and he had no regrets doing so, but he was still heartbroken.

Sometimes Kevin would see glimpses of the man he once was, but it was just glimpses. Whether it was when they hung out and he would say something funny and they all cracked or in the gym when they would train together, but it was just glimpses. The friend he knew and loved had changed into a serious and gloomy man. All he cared about was protecting his only daughter, the only thing he had left from the love of his life.

Poor man, Kevin thought, as Hunter cried. Aurora was an exact copy of her mother. Everybody knew how hard it was for him to watch her grow up and turn into a new Stephanie. Hell even they would have a hard time dealing with how much she reminded them of her.

"I know it's hard, my friend, but you have us and we're always here, just like we promised you six years ago."

Hearing the comforting words of his friend, Hunter's cry slowly faded and he broke from him.

"I got your back, like I always have and Shawn does to, but he's not as strong as me. He can't say no to that girl, sometimes it's even hard for me to say no to her, but Shawn is like a marshmallow around her, don't blame him. You know how hard it is when she looks at you with those puppy eyes."

Hunter smiled at the thought of his daughter's puppy eyes and all those times she got her way with everyone. He loved his daughter more than anything in the world and at that moment he knew how lucky he was to have his friends in his life.

"Alright, I feel like a girl. I'm going to wash my face and have some HBK pasta. I swear it's the only thing he does without making a mess."

Kevin started laughing. "Did you ever see the kitchen after he cooks something?"

"No." Hunter smiled. "And somehow I'm thankful for that."

After they all had dinner together, Kevin left and Aurora went to show Renee her room. Renee helped her get ready for bed and when she came down to say goodnight to her dad, Renee smiled when she saw the love they had for each other.

"I want pancakes in the morning, okay, daddy?"

"Your wish is my command."

"I love you, daddy." Aurora hugged him.

"I love you too, baby. Do you want me to tuck you in?"

"That's okay, daddy. I'm a big girl, good night."

She turned and ran towards Renee. "Good night, Reni, thank you for staying."

"Good night, Rory." She hugged her. "Sweet dreams."

Rory went up the stairs and Hunter noticed Renee feeling a little uncomfortable. This blond woman standing in the middle of the room had something about her. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about her was different. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't drooling all over him, he thought, as he remembered she was dating women. You got lucky, he smiled to himself. God only knew how messy things could've been if a straight woman lived here.

"So, thank you for tonight. Aurora was happy you came."

"Can I say something?" She asked and added. "Even though it's not my place?"

"I think I'm going to have a hard time getting used to how forward you are."

"I think Rory is an amazing girl and I think that no matter what happened in the past, you're doing a great job."

"You're right." He forced half a smile. "It's not your place and I would appreciate if you didn't bring this up again. I have a weird feeling you will, so please try to avoid it."

Renee opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her. "But thank you, for your kind words."

"I didn't mean to upset you. I'm going to leave now."

"You know." He grabbed her arm. "I'm not a crazy angry man."

"I never said you were."

"I'm just trying to protect her."

"I can understand that." She smiled.

He let go of her hand and they stared at each other's eyes for a few moments before he finally spoke. "Would you like to see where you'll be living?"

"My room." She smiled. "Sure, I'd like that."

Renee followed him to the back of the house, quietly. On their way, she couldn't help but notice how big and jacked-up he was. She also couldn't help but think he was an asshole, which wasn't a surprise at all since she thought all men were assholes. _It wouldn't kill him to be nice_, she said to herself as he opened the door to what was far from being just a room.

"Wow." The woman nearly gasped when she entered the room. "I didn't realize it would be so big."

"You have a key on this door." He showed her and walked to the far side of the room. "And you have this back entrance, also with a lock on it."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't really have to say anything." He walked to the closet and opened it. "The housekeeper made sure you have everything you need here. The towels and the sheets are all new and here you have a privet bathroom."

"Thank you, this is awfully kind of you."

"Also, if you have stuff that you need to storage, I have a garage in the backyard."

"You thought of everything." She blushed.

"I didn't really, it's my friends wives." He reminded her as he let her exit the room first.

"Well, be sure to thank them in my name."

"I will." They walked back to the living room. "I'll walk you to your car."

"It's your car, really, and thank you but you don't have to."

"It's the least I can do after that weird evening you just had."

"Strangely enough I had fun tonight."

"If this is your idea of fun, than you're just as bad as they are." He opened the car's door for her like the perfect gentleman.

"I haven't thanked you for hiring me, yet, I won't let you down." She climbed in the drivers sit.

"Drive safe." He smiled.

On the ride home, Renee couldn't get him out of her head. He was such an asshole, she thought. Would it kill him to smile, just once? _And what's with the attitude mister, you could be a little nicer to the woman who's going to raise your daughter for you!_ _He's lucky he has such a sweet daughter._ _I don't even care how big that room was, I would have never agreed to work with him if it wasn't for that sweet girl. _

_He thinks he is something special, walking around like he is a king._ She muttered on her way up the stairs. _I've seen your tiny office, mister, you're not something special at all. _

As she closed the door behind her and threw her purse on the couch, she noticed that her iPhone was missing. _Brilliant, Renee, forgetting your iPhone on the coffee table was really smart._ Cursing the day she was born she grabbed the car keys and hoped he was still up when she got there.

The frustrated blond angrily opened the door and screamed when she saw her new boss standing at the door. "I'm sorry." He immediately stepped forward and tried to calm her down.

"What the hell…" She could've sworn her heart stopped. "What are you doing here?"

"You forgot this." He handed her the phone. "Are you okay?"

"No." Renee answered, realizing he was holding her hand. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry." He led her inside and closed the door behind him.

"I'm okay." She felt a hot flash shoot through her body. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. You scared me."

"As long as you're okay." Hunter let go of her hand. "I better get going."

"Thank you for returning my phone." She said as he was making his way out the door.

He turned to look at her and she smiled hoping he would smile back. "Good night."

The door closed and she kicked the table in frustration. "Great, Renee, nice squeal." She mocked herself.

_Damn you Hunter Helmsley, would it kill you to be nice? I say thank you and you just leave. No you're welcome Renee, no problem Renee, nothing, just a cold hearted goodnight he probably had to force himself to say. _

_Just relax, Renee, and remember you need this job._ She tried to convince herself when she entered the bedroom.

* * *

**Reviews ****and** criticism would be much appreciated.

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**For those who are wondering how Stephanie died, stay tuned and find out :)) **

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing**. **Feel free to say whatever is on your mind. Suggestions are more than welcome in my universe.**

**_GoodOne_ – thank you for reviewing, I appreciate it and you are absolutely right**. The flirtatious smooth talker Hunter would show up eventually, trust me, it's one of his best qualities and I intent to use it. He just needs someone to trigger it in him.

* * *

I'm just trying to be original, people. Bear with me, please, I know it's a Slow beginning.

Give it a chance and dont forget - **criticism is part of the creative journey, and I appreciate it.**

God bless the creator of **Hunter Hearst Helmsley**. Thank you, Vince ;)

**I do NOT own Triple H**'s character, Although I would've liked to :)) I don't own any wrestling character on this fiction.

**Special thanks to** **Coreys Kitten **for the great tips, her time and her patience.

**Also a big thank you to my dear twin **who incouraged me to follow my imagination.

In case you were wondering the answer is yes. it's still all about** The GAME **and how you play it.

* * *

**Love Works in Mysterious Ways **

Chapter 5

Renee was curled up under the blanket, fighting to keep her eyes closed as the warm rays of the morning sun rested on her face. Quiet sounds of someone walking in the room reminded her of last night. The date she brought to the apartment for a one night stand was probably getting ready to leave. She tried her best to stay still until the woman left.

She was never the type of woman who would have one night stands. Last night she needed to get things off her mind and decided to go out and just forget about being dumped by the woman who was the reason she moved to Connecticut . She was in the club for merely 20 minutes before she left with a hot brunette.

She tried to focus, tried to remember the women's name, but suddenly something she didn't expect, happened. The tall blond muscular man snuck into her mind and she jumped.

"You're awake." The hot brunette sat next to her and started kissing her neck softly. "I thought I was going to leave without a proper goodbye."

Renee let the hot brunette kiss her and slowly lay back on the bed. She needed to get that asshole of a man out of her head and this was the only way she knew how. Feeling the brunettes fingers making their way down south, Renee realized it wasn't working. There he was in her mind, the asshole boss, with a serious expression on his face just as she remembered him.

"I need you to leave." Renee demanded. "I have a very busy day."

Renee quickly got out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. "Can I call you sometime?" The woman asked.

"Leave your phone number, I'll call you." The frustrated blond answered.

After hearing the door close, Renee walked back to the bedroom and sat on the bed. What the hell are you doing in my head? She said out loud. _I don't even like you._ Her soft fingers suddenly found life of their own and started sliding down her leg gracefully. The feel of her smooth skin made her close her eyes and moan softly. Sliding her delicate fingers along her leg up to her sensitive spot, Renee felt the little wet spot on her panties and gently rubbed it before continuing her journey to her hard nipple.

The aroused blond suddenly realized what she was doing and jumped from the bed. _What the hell do you think you're doing touching yourself like that? Oh no, no, no! You didn't just think about him that way! He's a man and an asshole! All men are assholes!_

Her phone went off and she rolled her eyes to the sound of the stupid song she never had time to change. Who in the hell was calling her so early? She looked at the screen and didn't recognize the number. "Hello."

"Reni, its Rory." The annoyed blond heard the enthusiastic girl on the other side of the line and smiled.

"Rory, hi." Renee replied. "Good morning."

"Good morning, did you forget about me?"

"Of course I didn't." The girl's sweetness was too much for her heart.

"When are you coming?"

"I think I'll be there tomorrow when you come back from school, sweetheart."

"I can't wait. I have to go, here's daddy, bye…"

"Bye." Renee heard Rory say I love you to her dad and then she heard nothing. She looked at the screen thinking Rory hung up. "Umm hello?"

"Hi." She heard the husky voice on the other end. "Sorry about that, she insisted on calling. She said you were probably up early packing. Did we wake you?"

Nice voice, she thought to herself listening to him apologizing on his daughter's behalf. "No, umm, I was up." The need to be touched was awakened again and Renee started caressing her leg just like moments before. When she realized what she was doing she smacked her leg lightly and bit her lip.

"Oh, okay, so I'll let you go now." He said, feeling awkward.

"Umm, Mr. Helmsley?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be ready with my stuff, later today." _What? Shut up you crazy woman!_ Renee didn't understand how this nonsense slipped her mouth.

"Oh, okay, what time would you like me to send the truck?"

"Around 5 maybe?"

"No problem. Call me if there's any change."

"Why would I change my mind?" Renee blurted out.

"You said maybe 5." Hunter explained. "Why is there a chance you'll change your mind?"

Mess! She smacked her forehead. "No, umm, I meant, umm yes I'll be ready at 5 and no, umm I'm not changing my mind."

"Alright." He tried to chuckle without her hearing him. He thought it was sweet the way she started rambling. "Well than I'll see you tonight."

"I guess you will."

After she hung up the phone she fell face first on the pillows and kicked the bed. _You are so stupid, Renee. _She mumbled into the pillow. _You haven't even packed half of your stuff, why would you tell him you were ready?_

She could feel her face starting to blush when she first heard his voice. She also felt the activity down in her panties as she listened to his deep raspy voice. She was thinking about him and all hell started happening in her body. _NO! _She pushed herself out of bed. _You are not doing this. Get out of my head, man!_

Looking around the messy apartment, Renee suddenly realized dejectedly how much work she still had. There was really only one way she could make this day end well for her and not look like a complete fool in the eyes of her new boss. Sighing heavily, she grabbed her phone and did what any woman in trouble would normally do. She called her 2 best friends who showed up an hour later like good little soldiers.

"Here are the boxes." The blond commanded her two stunned friends. "We have 4 hours ladies, now step on it!"

Sam and Rachel exchanged confused looks and Sam who was the brave one smiled. "I hope this job is worth us working our asses off for you, girl."

"It is worth it." Renee yelled from the bathroom. She knew that the sooner she got out of this apartment the better she would feel. Throwing things like crazy into a box, she suddenly froze. There he was again holding her thoughts under siege. _This was starting to get ridiculous. He is not even that good looking! _She tried to reason with herself but the image of him in a suit with no tie wouldn't leave her head_. Oh who am I kidding, he's gorgeous! But, a man and you hate men, Renee. The minute you see him again you'll laugh at this nonsense. _

The siege on her thoughts never stopped. Counting the boxes was turning to be impossible as the only thing in front of her eyes was the gorgeous man she was about to start working for. Hunter taking his jacket off, his muscles pressed against the dress shirt just begging to be freed. Frustrated she took a break but the thought of his mellow brown eyes was starting to get a little too hot for her.

_Great,_ she thought lying on the floor surrounded by boxes. _First time in days, that you don't think about that bitch ex and Hunter gets stuck in that stupid head of yours? What does that even mean? _Getting up, she glanced at the mirror. She was beautiful and she knew it. All of her 5 ft 5 figure was sexy and she wasn't afraid to show it. Her light skin matched perfectly with her blond hair and people, men and women, were drawn to her almost instantly. Whether she was in a casual skirt or in jeans, a fancy dress or track pants, she looked amazing. _And that bitch dumped me! _She uttered.

Knocking on the door to the big house, Renee smiled. A new beginning was just what she needed. She was only hoping that the morning incident was behind her. Rory was in complete shock when she opened the door to find her new nanny standing there and the truck on the driveway. She jumped into the arms of the smiling woman and Renee gathered her and held her tight. "I'm so glad you're here, Reni."

"Me too." They walked inside hand in hand. "Who's watching you today?"

"Uncle Shawn." The happy girl answered.

Later that evening, when Hunter came home, he did just what she imagined he'd do. The way he took his jacket off made it hard for her to swallow. _Damn it, girl, stop staring at the man._ She scolded herself.

"Good evening." He put his jacket on the wall hanger. "I trust everything went well today?"

"Yes, thank you." She smiled. "The movers were very kind."

"Good." Hunter said with no expression. "And where's my daughter?"

"In the kitchen helping Shawn make dinner. I just came out here to get my phone."

Hunter let her walk ahead of him and followed her to the kitchen. As they came into the kitchen, Rory greeted him and started telling him about an exam she got an A+ in. "Good girl, I'm very proud of you." Hunter said as he exchanged looks with Shawn and smiled. Shawn wasn't smiling back though. He was hurt and he let Hunter see it.

The one half of the legendary degenerate duel went over to where his best friend stood and put his arm over his shoulder. "Are we not talking?"

Shawn didn't answer and just kept cutting the vegetables but increased the pace. "Easy now." Hunter tried to make him laugh. "We wouldn't want you to cut off your fingers."

Shawn put the knife down suddenly and turned to face his friend. "You're an asshole." He realized what he'd just said and turned to look at the two girls sitting on the stools. "Oops, sorry, princess."

Rory smiled, and Shawn turned back to his friend. "You didn't call me all week and now you expect me to act like nothing happened?"

"Do they always act like they are married?" Renee whispered in Rory's ear and Rory nodded yes.

"What do you want me to say?" The big man grumbled.

"Say you're sorry for not calling me all week."

"I'm sorry." Hunter yielded.

"For what?"

"For not calling you all week."

The girls sat in front of the two old friends, switching gazes from one to the other like it was a ping pong game. Rory didn't seem to care too much because she'd seen Shawn being dramatic before and it always made her laugh, but Renee was really intrigued by the exchange.

"Good!" The hurt showstopper stopped the show again.

"That's it?" Hunter asked in surprise.

"No, but I have to finish dinner, so go wait in the living room and think about what you've done!" He ordered the man who was about a head taller than him.

Hunter took a step back and slowly walked away from his angry friend. "I'll go and think about what a bad friend I've been this week."

"You do that!"

Smiling, he went back to the living room and grabbed his briefcase.

"Are you joining us for dinner later?" He heard Renee behind him and turned to look at her.

"I don't think so."

"Would you like some coffee or maybe something else?"

"You're not my nanny, Renee." He said as he walked away.

"Asshole." she muttered as she made her way to the kitchen. "Who would want to be your nanny anyway?"

After dinner, Shawn was getting ready to leave when Hunter stopped him and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Are we okay?"

"Did you think about what you've done?"

"Yes, I've been a very bad friend and I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"How?"

"I'll buy you a whole pack of that juice you like so much."

"The grapes kind?"

"Any kind you like." Hunter promised.

"And you won't make fun of me when I drink it?"

"I won't."

"Alright, you're forgiven." Shawn said after thinking about Hunter's peace offering.

"Thank you. Now get out of my house!"

Shawn smiled and was about to leave when his road husband stopped him. "Oh, wait, let me walk you to your car. I need to talk to you about something."

Shawn said goodbye to the two girls sitting on couch and left with Hunter. "I was thinking about having a barbeque on Saturday. I checked the weather and it should be a sunny day."

"Cool." Shawn got excited. "Any particular reason?"

"I was thinking that it was a good way of introducing Renee to the family. What do you think?"

"So, it's for the nanny, not for me?"

"I already said I'll buy you the damn juice, you want a barbeque too? You seem to forget that the reason I didn't call you all week was because you broke the rules."

Shawn looked away in shame. He thought his friend forgot about it by now.

"Come on, Shawn. I'm over it." He wrapped his arm around the shoulder of the 48 year old baby. "I know you can't say no to her, even I can't say no to her sometimes. I don't blame you, buddy."

Shawn looked up at his buddy and suddenly fear decorated his face. "She's an evil child. She cast a spell on me and she makes me do anything she wants. Save me Hunter, please, save me." He started laughing and Hunter couldn't stop himself from bursting into laughter watching his best friend put on a show. Shawn was always a good actor and could always make him laugh.

"You're impossible." Hunter said when they both stopped laughing. "Call my daughter evil one more time, though, and you're dead."

"It was funny, admit it!"

"Alright, it was funny." Hunter smiled. "Tell Rebecca to text me about Saturday and let me know what food to get."

"I will, buddy. Good night."

* * *

**Reviews ****and** criticism would be much appreciated.

**If you don't say anything, there's really no way for me to know if I suck or if you want more. **

**Thank you very much for reading.**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

******Thank you for reviewing**. **Feel free to say whatever is on your mind. Suggestions are more than welcome in my universe.**

* * *

I'm just trying to be original, people. Bear with me, please, I know it's a Slow beginning.

Give it a chance and don't forget - **criticism is part of the creative journey, and I appreciate it.**

God bless the creator of **Hunter Hearst Helmsley**. Thank you, Vince ;)

**I do NOT own Triple H**'s character, Although I would've liked to :)) I don't own any wrestling character on this fiction.

**Special thanks to** **Coreys Kitten **for the great tips, her time and her patience.

**Also a big thank you to my dear twin **who incouraged me to follow my imagination.

In case you were wondering the answer is yes. it's still all about** The GAME **and how you play it.

* * *

**Love Works in Mysterious Ways **

Chapter 6

After Shawn left and Rory went to bed, Renee was on her way her room when she noticed Hunter sitting outside in the backyard. Smiling to herself, she thought about what happened in the morning when the tall blond boss of hers got stuck in her head. She needed to investigate that little problem she had had earlier. She was always the kind of person to never leave unresolved business she had.

She stepped out quietly and startled him. "Jesus." He gasped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She smiled. "May I?" She gestured to the empty chair across from him.

"Sure. I thought you went to bed."

"It's way too early for me."

"So, is everything okay with your room?" Hunter tried to make conversation even though he wasn't good at it when the other person was a female. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Everything is close to perfect, thank you." She smiled and looked at the moon. It was a beautiful night. The moon was lighting up the sky, the air was cool, but the only thing she was thinking about was why he was making her feel strange.

"We never got to talk about the house." Hunter said after a long and awkward silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, call it ground rules if you like."

"Ground rules?"

"Yes. Like for instance, there's a pool." He pointed towards it. "And you can use it anytime you feel like. Although, Rory's not allowed to swim on the week days. I don't want her to get sick and miss school."

"Okay." She tried really hard to focus and shake off the image of him in swim shorts.

"I also have a little gym downstairs. If you'd like, I can show you around and explain a few things. You can go down there whenever you like. Just try not to kill yourself with the weights."

"If you have a treadmill down there then I'm set."

"I do, maybe I'll show you around tomorrow and then you can go whenever you like."

Renee nodded and tried to focus on the things he was saying instead of looking at his muscular arms. _What the hell is happening to me?_ She asked herself and tried to calm down.

"Rory and I go shopping for groceries every Saturday afternoon." He continued. "You can join us, if you want, or you can leave a list of the things you like to eat and drink and we can get it for you."

"That's very considerate of you, Mr. Helmsley." She smiled. _Sure, act nice. Aren't you Mr. Perfect._

"Please, call me Hunter. I don't like people calling me mister."

"Got it, Hunter."

"Of course, I feel like I need to say this: if you want to go out on the week days, it's fine by me. Shawn, Kevin and Dally are all here in the evenings and I can always leave work earlier if you need me to, but I won't have you come back drunk or something like that."

"Wow, you thought about everything." She was impressed. "But I don't plan on going out on the week days, so really no worries."

"And you're free on the weekends, obviously, because I'm here, so consider it your days off."

"Oh?"

"I mean, I'm not forcing you out or anything. You can stay of course, but know that you are free to come and go as you please, unless something comes up. I will of course notify you in advance."

"Got it."

"Like tomorrow for instance, I have this thing in the afternoon, so I will need you here if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Any questions?"

"No. It was all very informative. If something comes up I'll just ask you."

"Great. So if you don't need me for anything, I'm going to wish you good night."

_I only need you out of my head, thank you very much, but other than that you can leave and the sooner the better._ "I'm alright, thank you. I'll just go start on my boxes."

"Really?" He turned to look at her. "You're going to unpack in the middle of the night?"

Renee nodded with a smile. "The best hours of the day."

"Anything I can help you with?"

_I would really appreciate it if you'd just take your muscles and go away. _"No. I got it, thank you."

Lying in bed, Hunter couldn't help but think of the new tenant in his house. If he hadn't known better he could've sworn she was staring at him, almost even checking him out. He knew better, though. She told him she was gay and it took a serious load off his shoulders. Living with a straight woman that looked like her would've made him feel very uneasy around her. With the thought of her eyes fixated on his biceps he closed his eyes and forced himself to fall asleep.

The morning came and the only daughter of the Connecticut blue blood was waiting in the kitchen for her father. As he walked in and kissed his daughter, she immediately asked if he was picking her up from school.

"No, baby, I'm not picking you up today." He said with his back to the mischievous smile his daughter had on her lips.

"Liar." Aurora called his bluff.

"That's what you get for asking these kinds of questions."

"Make some pancakes for Renee too, daddy." The loving little girl almost begged. "We can leave her a note too."

"Alright, baby."

Hunter watched as his daughter relished every piece of the maple covered pancakes on her plate. When she was first born, he barely knew how to feed her and now he was making her breakfast every morning. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his little girl, she was the light in his life and he loved her more than anything.

"Could you write Renee a note daddy, about the pancakes?"

"Sure, give me something to write on."

_Good morning, _

_The Housekeeper is coming today so try not to get a heart attack when you wake up and find a stranger in the house. There are some pancakes for you in the fridge, from Rory. It's Friday so I'm picking her up from school today. Have a nice day. _

_Rory and Hunter._

"What do you think, baby, is this note okay?"

"It's perfect, daddy. Thank you."

Waking up to the annoying alarm clock, Renee was on the verge of breaking her iPhone into pieces. She organized her room until 4am and wanted to get up in time to make lunch like she was supposed to. Coming out of the shower, she smiled wickedly when she decided to have a little experiment. Thinking about how funny he made her feel and how she couldn't stop herself from staring at his muscles, she wondered if she could make him feel the same way.

_Just a little experiment_, she giggled, _nothing wrong with a little game._

Little did she know, she was going to play games with the wrong man. The master of playing games, the once great Cerebral Assassin was always one step ahead of everyone around him. She had no clue, she wasn't aware of the danger in playing games with The Game.

The sweet scent of her body lotion filled the room as she smoothly soaked it into her soft skin and spoiled her body the way only she could. A tight knee length jeans and a turquoise tank top was just the casual look she was going for. Right before opening the door she stooped to admire herself in the mirror. A quick look and one last adjustment to her long blond hair. She winked, she knew she was gorgeous.

The note near the coffee maker caught her eye the instance she walked into the kitchen. "Oh, Rory." Renee smiled sweetly, opening the fridge to find the plate with the pancakes. The first bite she took, Renee couldn't help but be surprised. It was heavenly, probably the best pancakes she ever had aside from her own.

An idea suddenly popped up in her head and Renee decided to return a favor to the talented boss and his sweet daughter. She quickly scattered the kitchen cabinets and the fridge, finding all she needed for the surprise. The new nanny also had a great idea for lunch and when she looked at the time, she realized she didn't have much time.

Arriving back at home, the father and daughter walked in to find a clean house and a smell of baking coming from the kitchen. Aurora ran straight to the kitchen to find Renee cooking. "Reni, I'm back." she called.

Renee jumped and almost knocked the pan off the stove. "Rory, my God you scared me."

"Sorry. Did you eat the pancakes?" The little girl hugged her.

"I did. Thank you, it was delicious."

"Daddy makes the best pancakes in the world."

"Wait until you try mine." Renee smiled just as the serious man walked in.

"What is this great smell, Renee?" Rory asked and checked the oven.

"I'm making Chocolate soufflés. You like it?"

"I love anything with chocolate." Rory smiled. "Daddy, can I have one after lunch?"

"Sure, baby. Go wash up, I'll start on lunch."

_What the hell is his problem, can't he just say hello like normal people do when they walk into a room?_ "You don't have to do that, I'm making Lunch."

"What are you making?" Hunter asked as he approached the stove to check on what she was cooking.

"Rory said you usually have sandwiches for Lunch so I made some light sloppy Joes and a salad."

"Okay. Well, I'm going upstairs to get ready for my meeting."

"You're not eating?"

"I'm not hungry." Hunter said as he left the kitchen.

_Asshole, all men are simply assholes. A simple thank you wouldn't kill you Mr. serious._ _Perfect. You've got the best boss in the world. _

Hunter rushed upstairs and closed the door. Getting rid of the suit jacket as quickly as he could, he threw it on the bed in frustration. _You need to stop!_ He muttered as he almost broke his own neck trying to take the tie off. _What the hell is wrong with you? _His next victim was the shirt. He was hot and he needed to get that suffocating shirt off of him. It only took 4 little buttons for him to realize he just ruined a 400 dollar shirt.

The angry look he had when he caught his reflection in the mirror, said it all. The nanny was getting under his skin and it had only been 2 days. God her smell, he closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply. Why did he have to stand so close to her? And that hair, that long blond hair, he almost touched her hair just now. "Stop!" Hunter opened his eyes as the word escaped his mouth.

"_She's gay! Can't you get that through your head and stop thinking about her that way? She's your nanny, Rory loves her."_ "That's right." he said out loud. "Besides, she hates you. It shows on her face. You make her sick, so get a grip!" He pointed a finger at the mirror. "Great, keep talking to yourself, all because she smelled nice."

Getting out of the shower, a glimpse of the man he once was showed as he looked in the mirror. He couldn't just go down like that, not without a fight. _If she wants to look that good and smell that way in my house she would have to deal with this_. The Game said as he picked a suit from the closet. Picking out his best aftershave, knowing he'd have to face the nanny before leaving, headed downstairs to return fire. "Daddy, you look so handsome." Rory hugged him.

"Thank you, princess." Hunter kissed his loving daughter.

"When are you coming back?"

"Late, baby." He answered as he checked the time. "I don't know if I can make it back in time for dinner but I'm going to try."

"Okay, daddy, we'll save you some anyway."

Renee stood away in the corner, looking at the father and daughter. Rory was right, she thought, he was handsome, he was more than just handsome right now. The black suit with the gray shirt matched perfect without the tie. He was absolutely gorgeous; she smiled, for an asshole of a man.

The gorgeous asshole could feel her eyes on him and when he raised his gaze and caught the nanny checking him out. Renee blushed. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call, I'm about half an hour away."

Renee nodded and he was out the door.

_Damn him!_ what the hell was happening to her? Great, 12 years of sleeping with women and she couldn't take her eyes of the thing she hates the most, a man. _I'll get him for that! Who knew men could smell so good?_

* * *

**If you don't say anything, there's really no way for me to know if I suck or if you want more.**

**Thank you very much for reading.**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

******Thank you for reviewing**. **Feel free to say whatever is on your mind. Suggestions are more than welcome in my universe.**

* * *

I'm just trying to be original, people. Bear with me, please, I know it's a Slow beginning.

Give it a chance and don't forget - **criticism is part of the creative journey, and I appreciate it.**

God bless the creator of **Hunter Hearst Helmsley**. Thank you, Vince ;)

**I do NOT own Triple H**'s character, Although I would've liked to :)) I don't own any wrestling character on this fiction.

**Special thanks to** **Coreys Kitten **for the great tips, her time and her patience.

**Also a big thank you to my dear twin **who incouraged me to follow my imagination.

In case you were wondering the answer is yes. it's still all about** The GAME **and how you play it.

* * *

**Love Works in Mysterious Ways **

Chapter 7

Hunter pulled in front of the big house and sighed when he noticed it was 9pm. He felt bad, Fridays were his days with his daughter and that business thing made him miss it. There were still 2 days left of the weekend, he thought as he closed the door behind him. The lights were dimmed and his beautiful baby girl was curled up and asleep on the couch, with her head on her nanny's lap.

Renee shushed him as he entered the room, motioning to the sleeping girl on her lap. "I wanted her to go to bed but she wanted to wait for you." Renee apologized. "I let her stay because it's not a school night."

"It's okay." Hunter nodded and looked at his daughter sleeping so peacefully. "Baby, wake up, daddy's home."

Rory slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi, daddy."

"Hi, baby, let's get you in bed."

Lifting his daughter's head gently, he brushed his fingers accidently on Renee's lap. The nanny's heart missed a beat as she shivered under his touch. Watching him carry his daughter in his arms, Renee frowned. _This is getting too weird, Renee. You need to stop this nonsense._

After a while, she heard him come down the stairs and without saying anything he walked outside. Was he going out again? Renee was confused, but when he came back with bags full of groceries she went outside to his car and started carrying some bags back to the house.

"You don't have to do that." He grabbed the bag in her hands. "I can handle it."

_Arrogant pig_. She thought as she let him take the bag from her hands. The rough fingers of the strong man made contact with hers for merely a second and she was getting those weird vibes again. Walking back to the kitchen and help put everything in place, she tried her best to be nice to her cold boss.

"Rory said you love sushi, we ordered a lot and we saved you some."

"I'm not really hungry." He answered without even looking at her.

Renee was getting irritated by her boss's attitude. _Not even a simple and cold thank you. What the hell is this guy's problem?_ Confused and angry she made her way to her room and closed the door. She didn't know why she let him get to her like that. Did she hate him because he was an asshole or because he was making her feel funny? A crazy combination of them both, she thought as she let out a sound of frustration.

_What is the big deal anyway, Renee, he is an asshole and that's all that matters. No it's not, you have to stop lying to yourself, he is hot and the fact that he couldn't care less about the way you look is frustrating you. _I'll show him, she muttered as she made her way back to the kitchen. Showing up right in her face when she was about to enter the kitchen startled the jumpy nanny. "Sorry." He caught her. "You really need to stop jumping like that."

"Easy for you to say." She mumbled as she felt the wave of heat caused by his touch.

Hunter ignored her mumbling and started walking outside. Renee followed him, and decided to let him know exactly how she felt.

"What's your problem?"

Hunter looked confused as he locked eyes with the angry blond. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Why are you being so shitty to me?"

The distant boss, who didn't like confronting anyone and women in particular, didn't say a word and kept walking. She followed him to the backyard and stood over him when he sat down.

"Seriously, did I do something wrong?"

He opened the bottle of water and drank a little. "If I'm doing something wrong I would like to know, you're my boss you're supposed to tell me if I make mistakes."

_The only mistake you made is smelling so good._ Hunter tried to ignore the way this woman made him feel but it was too hard for him. She was standing so close to him and he was starting to feel hot in that grey dress shirt.

"Look." He stood up but Renee didn't move. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why can't you be nice to me?"

"How am I not being nice to you?" He looked down at the short woman.

Renee felt a little crowded by the jacked man standing over her and without even thinking she pushed back to his seat. "First of all, you never say thank you."

The surprise on Hunter's face by the actions of the brave nanny brought a little smile to his face. He couldn't help himself, she was feisty and somehow he liked it.

"Oh, it smiles." She mocked him.

"Hey, I smile when I have a reason to smile." He countered defensively.

"I'm serious. It feels like you don't want me here."

"Didn't we have this discussion before? Whether I want you here or not is irrelevant. Rory wants you here and that's all that matters."

"Basically you just admitted that you don't want me here." Renee gave up and sat at the other side of the table.

"I'm sorry if that's how you feel." Apologizing was always easier than saying thank you for the melancholic man.

"It's not just how I feel." she nearly whispered. "It's how it is.''

"No its not." He mocked her insecurity.

"Then why aren't you even trying to be nice to me?"

"I'm nice, how am I not being nice?" Hunter claimed.

"You barely talk to me."

"I'm talking to you right now."

"You won't eat anything I offer." Renee complained to her irritated boss.

"I came back from a business dinner."

"You're an asshole." The feisty nanny got tired of the exchange and decided to give it to him straight up. "You act like I don't exist."

"I'm having a barbeque for you tomorrow." He revealed.

"That was probably Rory's idea." She disparaged his efforts.

"No it wasn't, it was my idea and my way of welcoming you to the family." Hunter protested. "You act like I don't like you, when really it's you that can't stand me."

"That's not true."

"Really?" A skeptic look formed on his face.

"Okay, I don't like you." She admitted. "But it's only because you don't like me."

"Okay, cease fire." He surrendered. "Can we act like adults here and not 4 year olds?"

"What are you proposing?"

"I will make an effort to be nicer."

Listening to his promise, a big smile appeared on her lips. "Prove it!" She suddenly said. "Jump into the pool with me."

"What?" Hunter almost choked on the water he was drinking.

"You said I can use the pool, why not go for a swim?"

"Be my guest." He gestured to the pool. "If you want to catch pneumonia, that's your business."

"Seriously, it's a beautiful night." She smiled at him and tried to get him to smile back. "It's not cold, how about it?"

"Hey, like I said, it's your home, you can do as you please. Just don't blame me when you have a fever in the morning." He stood up and started walking towards the house.

"So, you're not up for a swim?" She bit her lower lip and was really impressed with how brave she was, flirting with her boss on her second day. "You're not exactly trying to be nice."

He turned and smiled at the blond woman staring at him. "If I hadn't known better, I'd think you were flirting with me."

"I'm just trying to break the tension between us, I want us to get along." Good one Renee, she thought to herself.

"There are other ways to break the tension, than getting pneumonia together."

"Don't be such a hypochondriac." She walked up to him and pulled him by the arm. "There are towels in that closet right?"

"Should be." He said shocked by how strong she was.

She practically dragged him all the way to the closet near the pool without any real resistance from the big man. Grabbing a few towels she looked at the bemused man. "Here we go, come on, stop being so serious all the time and just lighten up, will you?"

"I'm not jumping in the pool, Renee." He tried.

"Oh yes you are." She said and before he could react she just jumped, leaving him in shock.

"Crazy woman." He mumbled.

When her head peeked from the water, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in the moon light. Thank God she is gay, he said to himself as he watched her swim to where he was standing.

"The water is not cold at all, what are you waiting for?"

"I'm not going in."

"You are such a chicken. Are you really going to leave me here to enjoy this beautiful night by myself?"

"Are you sure you're not flirting with me?" The once flirt master couldn't help being flattered.

"Why do men always assume that if a woman is nice to them, it's flirting?"

"I don't know, never thought about it." He smiled.

"Well, I'm not. I just want you to jump in and enjoy the water, just like me."

"You do realize I don't have my swim shorts on right now." He made up a lame excuse. "This shirt cost 500 dollars and the pants twice that much."

"You do realize I don't really care what you wear?" _Like hell you don't. _She was trying to play cool.

"Good point."

Renee was relieved he bought that crap she just sold him and offered again. "So, are you coming in?"

"If I'm sick in the morning it's all on you!" Hunter started unbuttoning his shirt and Renee couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"It's about time you lighten up." She smiled and disappeared in the water.

When she wasn't coming up, the shirtless Hunter panicked and kicked his shoes off. "Damn you, crazy Canadian." He dived in head first and caught her close to the bottom. Her body shivered when he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up. "You're crazy, don't ever do that again."

"What, it was the only way to get you in." She smiled, innocently. Only she wasn't innocent at all. There she was in the pool, with a man who made her blush under his touch.

"You're crazy!"

"I'll race you to the end and back, winner makes coffee." She said and started to swim without any notice.

"Cheat!" he called and started racing her.

He was big and strong, but she was small and quick, the race was close and she put up a good fight but he ended up winning.

Trying to catch her breath Renee was impressed. "You're a good swimmer."

"You're not so bad yourself."

There was a moment, when they were looking into each other's eyes and he suddenly noticed she was shivering. Tugging on her by her sticky wet shirt he slowly pulled her to him. Never breaking eye contact, their bodies touched and Renee shivered in his arms. "You're cold, we need to get you inside."

"I'm fine." She whispered. "I'm having fun."

"Are you still not flirting with me?"

"What if I am?"

"I'm flattered." He smiled for real this time. "But you're wasting our time."

"Is that so?" If there's one thing that could get her to lose her mind was rejection. She was always up for a challenge.

"Yes." He smiled as he felt her leg traveling up his leg.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered, getting closer, taking in his intoxicating aftershave.

"You're not really gay?"

"Oh I'm gay, so gay that I've never even been with a man."

"Ever?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Ever."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Oh that's not my secret." She pressed her body to him.

"What is your secret than?" He swallowed hard when she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"There's a man I know, I really don't like him because he's an asshole, but I find myself thinking about him more then I'd like to."

"If you don't like him and he's an asshole, than it should be no problem for you to stop thinking about him."

"That's just it. I thought so too, but it turns out the more he's an asshole the more I think about him."

"You like bad boys ha." He smiled.

"I don't like boys and I'm pretty sure I hate men, but this man…" She brought her hand to his stomach and slowly made her way up to his chest. "This man is so self-centered and arrogant, it's annoying."

"Sounds like you really don't like him." He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes to the feel of her cold hand roaming his upper body.

"I really don't."

"Then why are you all over him?" He locked eyes with her and smiled smugly.

"I don't know. I just can't help myself." She continued torturing him. "I know he's obnoxiously arrogant and thinks he knows best about everything."

"I'm sure that if you'd…" He choked when she brushed her thumb over his hard nipple. "I'm sure if you got to know him better, you'd change your mind."

"I'm trying to, but he is like a brick wall. I had to pretend that I was drowning to get him to show some kind of emotion."

"You see, there's hope." He closed his eyes again when she brushed her nails on his abs.

"Maybe, if he…" She kept exploring the strange feeling his body was causing her.

It was getting hot for him in that pool, with her body pressed hard to his. The excitement down in his pants was starting to show but the lesbian didn't seem to mind. "Maybe if he what?" Hunter asked.

"Maybe if he let me…" She kept playing games.

Tortured Hunter wished he never gotten into the pool with her. How long could he hold on? "Maybe if he let you what?"

Renee smiled as she looked up at him. "Maybe if he lets me have just one time, I might change my mind."

"One time of what?" He could barely endure the pain in his pants anymore.

"One time of him." She said simply.

He opened his eyes widely, when he understood what she was asking. Renee smiled and continued roaming his chest and his abs, up and down. "Maybe we should go inside." He tried to get her to stop, but she wasn't going to.

Renee wasn't getting what she needed out of the cold tortured man and grabbed his muscled arms. Wrapping them around her waist bringing him closer to her she sent her soft fingers along his arms admiring how perfectly built he was.

"God, why are you doing this?" He choked. "Renee, this is crazy. We need to stop."

"Don't you like it?"

"Renee, please." He begged. "You're supposed to be gay."

"I've never felt this way before, Hunter. I need to know why I can't get you out of my head.

"This is crazy, Renee, you're Rory's nanny. I can't do this." He pulled back from her.

Renee realized how far she took her little game and became mortified suddenly. "I'm sorry." She said coming out of the pool leaving him in the water.

"Renee, wait." He called but she ran into the house.

* * *

**If you don't say anything, there's really no way for me to know if I suck or if you want more.**

**Thank you very much for reading.**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

******Answers are coming your way. ********Feel free to say whatever is on your mind.**

* * *

******Thank you for reviewing**. **Suggestions are more than welcome in my universe.**

* * *

I'm just trying to be original, people. Bear with me, please, I know it's a Slow beginning.

Give it a chance and don't forget - **criticism is part of the creative journey, and I appreciate it.**

God bless the creator of **Hunter Hearst Helmsley**. Thank you, Vince ;)

**I do NOT own Triple H**'s character, Although I would've liked to :)) I don't own any wrestling character on this fiction.

**Special thanks to** **Coreys Kitten **for the great tips, her time and her patience.

**Also a big thank you to my dear twin **who incouraged me to follow my imagination.

In case you were wondering the answer is yes. it's still all about** The GAME **and how you play it.

* * *

**Love Works in Mysterious Ways **

Chapter 8

Knowing Hunter was probably going to fire her, Renee couldn't sleep that night. When the clock struck 4am she suddenly felt it was getting hard for her to breathe. She needed to get away from this place, the pool, this house, him. _You are so stupid Renee. On your second day, you managed to ruin the best job you could ever have_.

Before walking out the door, she stopped at the bottom of the stairs and sadness washed over her when she thought about Rory. _She would be so disappointed when she wakes up to find me gone_. She decided to write the sweet girl a note.

_Dear Rory, _

_I went to visit a friend, but I'm on my cell phone and your dad has my number. Call me if you guys need anything. Enjoy your weekend with your dad and uncles. _

_Renee._

Driving to the city, Renee almost started crying. _How could you humiliate yourself like that? How are you going to look the man in the eyes? He's got such nice eyes. _She smiled thinking about those beautiful brown eyes of the man she tried to seduce. _Stop it, Renee, just stop. You love women, you hate men. Men are assholes and the good-looking ones are the worst kind. And he is a pig, an arrogant pig asshole of a man. _

The rant didn't stop until she arrived at her best friend's apartment. Knocking on the door she glanced at her watch, it was 5:30am but she didn't really care. She was a wreck and all she needed was someone to talk to. A sleepy woman opened the door, surprised to reveal her crazy Canadian friend at the door. Renee walked in and threw her purse on the ground. "I blew it! I'm so stupid I ruined everything."

"What happened?" Her friend mumbled.

"I tried to seduce my boss into sleeping with me and I can't go back."

"You what?" The woman gasped. "The rich guy? Wait, the guy?"

"Yes, yes, my boss." She through her hands in the air in frustration. "The tall jacked blond asshole of a man. I tried to seduce him last night."

"Did he fire you?" Her shocked friend asked in concern.

"Not yet, but I'm sure it's going to happen sooner rather than later."

"Sit down!" Her friend ordered her.

"I don't want to sit down, Sam, I hate him."

"You want to sleep with him, obviously you don't hate him."

"I know, right? Well I sure as hell don't like him."

"Is he that good looking that you of all people would be attracted to him?"

"You lived here all your life you probably know him, he is supposed to be famous, his name is Hunter Helmsley." She mocked while saying his name.

"Oh my God, you tried to sleep with Triple H?" The sleepy woman shrieked. "You're working for Triple H?" Sam wasn't sleepy anymore after that revelation.

"Not for long." Renee sat on the couch. "And who the hell is Triple H? I said his name is Hunter."

"Right, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, H H H, Triple H."

"So who is he anyway?"

"He was only one of the greatest wrestlers in history." Sam said like it was common knowledge.

"You mean that fake thing when they don't really hit each other?"

"So much for fake…" Sam sighed. "He got into a feud with one of the wrestlers and the sick bastard killed his wife and brother in law."

"What?" Renee gasped and stared at her friend's sad face.

"Yes, left him with a 2 year old baby and a broken hearted in laws. That's why he quit wrestling. To take care of his daughter and help run the company."

"Oh my God." Renee repeated over and over until she sat down. "Poor Rory, poor Hunter. Oh my God what have I done?"

"Calm down." Sam sat next to her and pulled her close.

"How can I calm down, Sam?" Renee buried her face in her hands. "His wife was murdered and I tried to sleep with him?"

"Okay, you need to calm down. Tell me what happened this morning. Did you see him?"

"No, I left before they woke up."

"Okay." Sam tried to understand what made Renee to run away.

"I just couldn't breathe." The shocked blond explained. "I had to get out of there."

"I understand, Babe, but you know you have to go back at some point and face him."

"I'm not going back there."

"Why not?"

"Because I tried to sleep with him, Sam!" The freaked out Renee reminded her tired friend. "Me, Renee Young, the one that hates men and can't stand the site of them. I tried to sleep with my boss on the second day of the job."

"But he is not an ordinary man." Sam smiled. "He is Triple H, one of the most gorgeous guys in the world. Women were heart broken when he got married. It's an interesting story actually."

"Do I want to know?"

"Yes, it's so romantic." Sam blushed just by thinking about it. "So you see, she was the boss's daughter in real life and on screen, because the boss was also a character on the show. Hunter was one of the biggest stars with a bright future ahead. On screen, there was a plot when Hunter hated the boss and wanted to get back at him, so he drugged Stephanie and married her in Vegas. They played a married couple on screen but life imitated art and they fell in love in real life and got married."

"Wow that is kind of romantic." Renee smiled.

"Yeah and that bastard Orton ruined everything." Sam muttered. "That sick man put Hunter in the hospital and took advantage of him being unconscious to go after Stephanie. He knew there was no one to protect her, but Shane was there keeping an eye on her and that sick man wasn't expecting him to be there."

Sam paused to catch her breath. "And…?" Renee urged her to tell her more.

"They got into a struggle and Shane died trying to save his sister but no one could save her, not from him. He hated Hunter with all his heart because he knew he could never be better than him so he ruined his life. I hate him! I'm glad that bastard is rotting in jail, I hope he dies suffering for every tear the McMahons and Hunter cried!"

"Wow, Sam, I've never seen you so angry."

"They were such a beautiful couple. You want me to show you?"

Renee nodded and Sam opened the laptop and showed her pictures of him with his wife. Renee's heart melted. "They were pretty together and he was so gorgeous with long hair. Why did he cut his hair?"

"Well, the fans believe that it's because Stephanie loved his hair so much and he couldn't bear to look at himself in the mirror. But I think it's because he went corporate and had to have a business kind of look. It makes more sense."

"No." Renee sighed. "I think he did it because of her." She said as Hunter's mellow eyes appeared in her mind. "I can tell he still loves her. Poor man, Rory looks just like her."

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "Poor man."

"Hey, there's Shawn." Renee pointed at the Heart Break Kid's picture.

"You know HBK?"

"Yes, he's Rory's favorite uncle, very cool guy."

"Shawn is considered to be the greatest wrestler ever! no one was as good as him in the ring."

"You really know a lot about this wrestling thing."

"I'm a big fan, but I stopped watching when Triple H quit."

"Can you show me one of his fights?"

"Sure, I'll show you a good one, against Shawn, from 2002, I have it on DVD."

Renee and Sam watched 45 minutes of Shawn vs. Hunter's unsanctioned street fight and she couldn't stop looking at Hunter in trunks. The man was sexy, no question about it, but she didn't understand why she was so attracted to such a muscular man. She liked the gentleness of women, she didn't like chest hair and muscles. She couldn't bear the rough touch of their hands and even hated their voice.

Hunter was everything she didn't like, big, muscular, and had a certain roughness in his touch. Why couldn't she stop staring at his body? What was wrong with her? "What is wrong with me?" She let out and realized she said it out loud.

Sam started laughing, watching her lesbian friend almost drool at the site of him. "I told you, he is something special."

"I understand so much now that I know the story. Why he rarely smile, why he is so protective of Rory, why he's not nice to people."

"They say he is a good man, but maybe he changed."

"No, he is a good man, I just didn't see past the man. You know I hate men."

"But you don't hate him."

"Did I mention he was having a barbeque for me, kind of a welcome to the family thing?" Renee smiled. "You know he told me to make a list of all the things I like to eat and drink so that he could get it when he goes shopping."

"That's nice of him."

"And he bought me a car, said I can use it for personal needs."

"I'm not at all surprised. You know I met him once, at the supermarket and I really wanted to talk to him but I just kept staring at him."

"Did you talk to him?"

"No, no one talks to him in that way. We all respect his privacy."

"Poor man." Renee mumbled and then stood up. "I have to go, Sam, I hope he doesn't fire me."

"I hope so to."

"Wish me luck, Sam and thank you for everything."

"Don't mention it." She hugged her. "Oh, whatever you do, don't call him Triple H, I heard he doesn't like to be reminded of the past."

"I know, I got that even before I started working there. I won't make any more mistakes."

Back at the house, Hunter was still asleep when Rory crawled under the covers and played with his beard. "Daddy, wake up."

"Rory, I'm tired, baby." Hunter mumbled in his sleep.

"Renee is not coming to the barbeque, she left a note."

Hunter tried not to have a guilty look on his face when he opened his eyes slowly to look at his sad girl. "What did the note say?"

Sad Rory brought the note right to his face and Hunter smiled softly. His daughter was so cute when she was urging him. Rising up on his elbows Hunter read the note a few times.

"She said we can call her, daddy, can we?"

"Why don't you go wash up and come downstairs, we'll call her after breakfast."

Watching his daughter jumping out of his bed, the worried man sighed. He had a feeling this might happen, last night he almost knocked on her door but decided to let things cool down. Obviously it was a mistake, he thought, as he walked downstairs and went outside. Taking a seat on the same chair he sat on last night, Hunter gazed at the pool and whispered. "Where did you go, you crazy Canadian?"

The blond women made him feel so many things he hadn't felt in years. The way she looked into his eyes without fear and the way she talked to him without being even slightly intimidated. He swallowed hard when he remembered the way she touched him and how incredible it felt to have her so close to him. It has been too long since he'd been intimate with a woman, too long since he looked into a woman's eyes. Renee was too beautiful for him to ignore it. Her sweet scent, her soft voice, she begged him with her big beautiful eyes, she wanted him but he couldn't do it.

He wanted to, he felt how much he needed it, but no woman ever made him feel this way after Stephanie died. Many women have tried in the past few years, but Renee with her craziness and her charm did it in one night. Forget one night, he thought, she did it in 15 minutes. He couldn't do it though, in his mind there was only one thing, his daughter. He couldn't risk Rory's happiness like that, he got use to putting her needs ahead of his own and he did it with love.

_What the hell are you talking about_? He scolded himself. _There's no woman in the world that could take Steph's place_. No one could ever make him fall in love again. His heart belonged to his dead wife. He just hoped Renee would come back, for Rory's sake.

_Oh who are you trying to fool, you want her to come back for you so that you can see her again_. Hunter read the note again and again getting angrier with each time. _A note, you leave a note? You little coward, what were you thinking running away like a 4 year old._ _She wasn't thinking_, _she's a crazy woman, fits perfectly with all the crazy people around here. Great Hunter, you managed to ruin your daughter's life in 15 minutes. She's never coming back. _

"Daddy." He heard his daughter call.

"I'm outside, baby." He called back.

"Can we call Renee now?" She asked as she sat on his lap.

"Sure sweetheart, call her. I have her number saved on the contact list."

Rory found the number and pressed dial. "Its ringing, daddy." His daughter smiled in excitement.

_Good job, Hunter._ _You're the greatest dad in the world, your daughter is going to be heart broken in a few minutes and it's all because of you_.

"She's not answering, daddy." Rory pouted.

_Great, I knew it. Damn you, Renee!_ "We'll try again later, baby, maybe she's busy." Hunter promised. "Let's go get you some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry, daddy."

"I'll make you anything you want." Hunter said in attempt to get his daughter's mind off of the runaway nanny.

"I don't feel like eating, daddy." The gloomy girl said.

"Come on, baby, let me spoil my princess." Hunter took her in his arms. "Daddy will make you whatever that little stomach of yours craves." He started tickling her.

"Okay, daddy." Rory laughed. "I want sunny side up and French toast."

"If that's what you want then that's what I'm making." Hunter smiled and carried her to the kitchen.

"I love you, daddy." Rory said when her father put her down on the kitchen stool.

* * *

**If you don't say anything, there's really no way for me to know if I suck or if you want more.**

**Thank you very much for reading.**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

******Thank you very much for reviewing**. Please f**************eel free to say whatever is on your mind.**

* * *

I'm just trying to be original, people, Bear with me.

Give it a chance and don't forget - **criticism is part of the creative journey, and I appreciate it.**

God bless the creator of **Hunter Hearst Helmsley**. Thank you, Vince ;)

**I do NOT own Triple H**'s character, Although I would've liked to :)) I don't own any wrestling character on this fiction.

**Special thanks to** **Coreys Kitten **for the great tips, her time and her patience.

**Also a big thank you to my dear twin **who incouraged me to follow my imagination.

In case you were wondering the answer is yes. it's still all about** The GAME **and how you play it.

* * *

**Love Works in Mysterious Ways **

Chapter 9

Hunter and Rory were in the kitchen laughing when Renee walked in. Placing her handbag on the couch she smiled to the sound of Rory's laughter._ I hope he doesn't fire me_. Taking a deep breath she slowly made her way to the kitchen and opened the door quietly. Looking at the man she ran away from, making his daughter laugh at the top of her lungs, she smiled softly.

"And then the poor French toast cried, make some room for me you crazy potato, I'm more important then you. Move over!"

Watching the big guy with the thick neck talk in a French accent, the runaway nanny chuckled.

Feeling her eyes on him, Hunter looked up and saw her standing at the door. The relieved father smiled back and motioned Rory to turn around.

"Reni!" The girl jumped from her seat. "You're back."

"Of course I'm back, I live here." She hugged her tightly. "Why wouldn't I come back?"

"We called, you didn't answer."

"I was driving, sweetheart. I'm sorry."

"Daddy says that it's dangerous to talk on the phone while driving, unless you have Bluetooth speaker, then its okay."

"Your daddy is right." Renee took a deep breath before looking into the eyes of her boss.

"Hi." He smiled softly.

_How come I never noticed how perfect his smile is?_ "Hi." She smiled back and felt her face getting flushed.

"Breakfast? He offered.

"Only if Mr. Potato makes room for the poor French toast." Renee smiled as she sat next to Rory facing him.

"I'll talk to him." He chuckled. "Don't worry; he will make room for the French toast."

Renee listened to Rory's stories about school, but the whole time she kept her eyes on the muscular chef in front of her, practicing the sacred art of making breakfast. Every few moments he would look at her and smile when she looked away, trying to hide the fact that she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

When he was done arranging the plates perfectly, Hunter put both plates in front of the girls and smiled. "Enjoy."

"Thank you, daddy." Rory smiled and started digging into the food.

"Thank you." Renee lowered her gaze.

"Oh, almost forgot." Hunter said and went to the fridge.

Seeing the glass of grapefruit juice he put in front of her, Renee blushed. "Thank you."

"Rory said you like to drink this in the morning."

"I do." She drank a little. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me all the time." He smiled and poured some orange juice for Rory.

Rory was going on and on about the school play and all Hunter could think about was how Renee looked last night. What was happening to him? He had to stop, but the glimpses the young woman was stealing was making it even harder. He knew she was thinking about it, but he didn't know how she felt. He knew they would have to talk eventually; they couldn't just ignore each other, not after what happened last night.

He would've let it go; he could've kept his distance from her. He was used to ignoring women, but something inside of him was starting to change. The fear of intimacy he felt for so long started fading away with each moment she sat there. The way she held the fork, the way her lips moved when she chewed. How could he just ignore this sexy woman living in his house? He couldn't, but he had to. She was Rory's nanny and Rory was his main concern.

Rory was the first to finish her breakfast, since Renee barely touched her food and Hunter was still trying to focus on his plate and not on the nanny.

"All done, daddy." The little girl put her plate in the sink.

"Good girl." _Great. If she leaves now, I'm dead._

"I'm going to my room." The little girl made her way to the door. "Okay, daddy?"

"Sure, baby." _Yeah, go ahead and leave me alone with your nanny. You just had to pick her didn't you? You couldn't just go with an old woman?_

Still focused on her plate, the runaway nanny knew she was going to have to face him at some point. She just didn't think it would happen so soon. _Good luck now, genius, better start praying he's not going to fire you._

The awkward silence that was beginning to fill the room was making the once Cerebral Assassin nervous. There was a time in his life when entertaining 80 thousand people was the easiest thing for him. In this moment, light years away from that life, he was having trouble breathing steadily. The main reason for his racing heart was a beautiful blond who was sitting in front of him, not saying a word.

Trying to make himself look busy, Hunter started putting the dishes in the dishwasher. The sound of the silverware landing on the plate startled the big man. Afraid to turn and face the young lady, he kept his back to her and tried to find other things to do.

_Look at him pretend to be busy. Why am I even surprised? It's not like he tried to seduce me. Just look at him, a big scary muscular monster making breakfast and doing the dishes. Oh come on Renee, that's no monster, just one look into his mellow eyes had you all fervent. _

_Poor man, the sacrifices he had to make for Rory. It all makes sense now, Rory is the only one who could put a smile on his face. Is the person he is around Rory is who he used to be? I hope so. He's got such nice eyes. Good eyes. Oh hell. If he fires me than I'll just have to swallow that bitter pill. It is my fault anyway. _

"Are you going to fire me?" She suddenly asked.

Taking a deep breath, the nervous boss turned to find a worried look on her beautiful face. With his hands crossed on his chest, Hunter felt trapped. _Damn that woman is forward._

"Well, are you?" She demanded to know.

Realizing he had no escape from her, he finally found the courage to look into her eyes. "Why would I do that?"

"You know why." She broke from his eyes and lowered her gaze.

_Okay, Hunter, get a grip. Just talk to her. Clearly she's freaked out. Do something, you can't have her walk out on your daughter. _Slowly making his way around the counter, he forced a smile. "I was hoping we get a chance to talk about it. I wasn't planning on waking up to a note and find you gone."

Renee's heart missed a beat to the sound of his tender voice. She felt his giant figure standing over her from behind, the sound of his breathing suggested he was as nervous as she was. Suddenly she felt his fingers brush her hip and with one slow spin of the stool, she found herself facing the man she ran away from.

"I wasn't expecting you to run away."

"I came back." She nearly whispered.

Not really sure what possessed him, Hunter guided her face up to look at him and their eyes met. "Because of Rory." He said quietly. "I know."

"Because of the both of you." She confessed.

Their eyes still locked, a smile was starting to appear on the handsome man in front of her. Tugging on his shirt, she invited him closer with her begging eyes. As he closed the gap between them, her soft hand rested on his firm chest.

For a moment there she was sure he was going to say something but Rory's voice calling him made him take a step back.

"Daddy." Rory walked in. "What time do I have to be ready?"

Clearing his throat, he turned to his daughter and smiled. "Everyone will be here around noon, baby."

"Reni, would you help me get ready?"

"Sure, sweetheart." Renee smiled and let Rory take her by the hand.

"We'll be upstairs, daddy."

Smiling softly as he watched his daughter walk out of the kitchen with her beautiful nanny, Hunter sighed. Nothing was resolved and he felt even more confused than last night. If only he wasn't so rusted. If only he'd remember what it was like to date those weird creatures called women.

Making his way up the stairs, the confused man needed a break, but his mind was such a mess. _There were so many reasons for me to just ignore her, just let it cool down. Rory likes her and she needs her, I can't just risk it. And how the hell do I even approach this? I mean, one minute she's gay and next thing I know she is all over me. That woman is hard to figure and I'm too old for this shit. It was so damn easy with Steph. I knew she wanted me from the first moment I saw her. She had that twinkle in her eyes when she smiled._

Walking up to his room he heard Renee and Rory laugh.

_God I miss you, Steph. _Hunter sighed. _I miss us. _After locking the door, the gloomy man opened the bottom drawer of his night stand and took out a picture frame. He sat on the bed and looked the picture of his wife holding Rory on her first birthday.

_You use to make me laugh so hard. Nothing makes me laugh anymore, nothing other than our beautiful daughter. She looks just like you and sometimes it's hard to even look at her, but she makes me laugh. She has your eyes and your smile. She even got your wit, I don't know how she got it but she reminds me of you even when she talks. _

_Shawn hasn't changed, he is still the juvenile menace he always was. It was always you and Shawn. You were the only two people that made me laugh. If he ever found out about last night he would kill me for not telling him. How do I even tell him something like that? Hey, Shawn, guess what, the nanny made a pass at me and I don't know what to do now. Boy I'm such a girl, I should just go for it. _

_What the hell is wrong with me? What happened to the man I use to be? Damn I can't even say his name. If only you were still here, baby, if only I listened to you when you told me he was dangerous. I remember the night you had that look in your eyes when you saw me talk to him. I just wanted to help him, I wanted him to be as good as I was. I promised his father I would take good care of him and make him live up to the expectations. _

_It was all my fault. I let him into my life and into our house and I ignored the signs. He was sick. I saw it, but I thought I could give him the tools to deal with whatever was wrong with him. I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry for not listening to you. I never thought he was crazy enough to go after you. I thought he would handle it like a man and not like a coward. _

_He just got so damn jealous. He was great, but he wanted what we had. I know that now. I should've known he wanted more than just be great in the ring. He wanted the whole package that came with it, the beautiful wife, the love we had. He didn't just want to be better than me, he wanted to be me and when he realized he couldn't, he just destroyed me._

_I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry I didn't see it in time to save you. He outsmarted me and put me in the hospital. I should've seen it. I taught him everything I know and he just did it, play by play. When he took me out of the game it was just a matter of time before he got to you. I always wonder what would've happened if Shane wasn't there. I know that if you were alone with him, you would've talked some sense into him and he would never hurt you. The cops said Shane died trying to protect you. I think that if he hadn't killed Shane after that struggle, you would still be alive. _

_Every time your dad looks at me, I know he is thinking about you and Shane. He blames me, I can tell. It's hard being around him all the time, but this my atonement. I saved the company. I fought for it and I held it above the water, because Vince was broken. I did what you expected me to do. I took care of business. Remember how that was always the only thing you'd say to me before I walked through the curtain? Go take care of business, honey, like only you know how. Every time I walk into the office in the morning I can hear you saying it, in my head. _

_I did it for you and for our baby. I took care of it all. I made it work and everything is fine now. I will do anything for our little girl. I always have, ever since the night he took you away from us. I always put her first and she is a happy girl, at least that's what the guys say. I honestly don't know what I would've done without their help. I know you always thought I was the strongest person in the whole world. I'm not anymore. I lost all my super powers when you died. I was lucky to have them and I'm still lucky they are around. _

_I even hired a nanny. I'm not you; I can never be all that Rory needs. She needs a woman in her life and that's what she's got. The only problem is that I'm starting to feel all kinds of feelings about that woman. I'm not sure I know what to do about it. I'm not sure I have room for another woman in my heart, baby. You were the love of my life and I could never ever love another. _

_I just don't know what it is about this woman that makes me lose it. She is so feisty and that reminds me of you. I mean, you and her are completely different, but there's something about her that reminds me of you. She's not intimidated by me, she looks me straight in the eyes and tells me everything that's on her mind. The first time you met me, you looked like a little fragile angel, but then you opened your mouth and told me to be quiet and listen, because your dad was speaking. You scolded a big jacked wrestler like I was a little boy in kindergarten. Renee does that. She seems to ignore the fact that I'm bigger than her. _

Taking one last look at his smiling wife, Hunter put the picture back in its hiding place and changed into his swim shorts.

_God she is so confusing that woman. I should just ask her straight up what the hell she wants from me. What? She wants to experiment? She's curious? Damn it Hunter, you can't just let her play with you like that. Get a grip! Sure she is beautiful, sure when she touched you, it felt incredible, but how the hell am I supposed to know what to do with a lesbian? Hell she didn't act lesbian last night. She didn't act lesbian when she grabbed my shirt and pulled me close this morning. _

_That woman would be the end of me. My daughter would kill me, if I made the wrong move and she'll end up running away again. _

Walking out to the back yard he noticed the towels from last night. _First she tries to seduce me, than she runs away only to come back and say that she did it for me and for Rory?_ Shaking his head to the thought of her in wet clothes, the lonely man knew something was happening to him every time she was near.

Renee and Rory came out and ask to help but the gig man was determined to keep the beautiful blonde as far away from him as possible. Not knowing what might happen if they were left alone, Hunter tried to avoid another awkward situation and declined their offer for help. He knew he had to make a decision but he needed time.

Walking back to the house, Renee frowned. _Great, nothing has changed; he is still an arrogant pig._

* * *

**If you don't say anything, there's really no way for me to know if I suck or if you want more.**

**Thank you very much for reading.**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

******Thank you very much for reviewing**. Please f**************eel free to say whatever is on your mind.**

* * *

I'm just trying to be original, people, Bear with me.

Give it a chance and don't forget - **criticism is part of the creative journey and I appreciate it.**

God bless the creator of **Hunter Hearst Helmsley**. Thank you, Vince ;)

**I do NOT own Triple H**'s character, Although I would've liked to :)) I don't own any wrestling character on this fiction.

**Special thanks to** **Coreys Kitten **for the great tips, her time and her patience.

**Also a big thank you to my dear twin **who incouraged me to follow my imagination.

In case you were wondering the answer is yes. it's still all about** The GAME **and how you play it.

* * *

**Love Works in Mysterious Ways **

Chapter 10

Around noon before everyone started arriving, Renee and Rory went to change into their bathing suits. Coming back out to the backyard, Renee noticed Shawn and Kevin and waved shyly, but Rory took her hand and led her towards the 4 men standing near the grill. Crossing the pool all the way to where the men stood, she couldn't take her eyes off of her shirtless boss.

He stood there in his blue swim shorts and Renee tried as hard as she could not to stare. His broad, muscular frame demanded attention, though. His pecs were well defined and only added to his perfect V shaped figured torso. She blushed when she caught Hunter's eyes scan her figure up and down. _That man is unbelievable_! _How dare he so bluntly check me out? _

Dallas, whom she hadn't met, shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Dallas, but everyone calls me Dally."

"Uncle Dally, the Yoga instructor." She smiled broadly.

"The one and the only." Dallas bragged.

"You know." The blond eyed him. "I'm above level 2, thinking about starting level 3, but I can't find a good instructor. Maybe you can recommend one?" Renee inquired.

Dallas smiled and put his arm over Renee's shoulder. "Let me tell you something about yoga." He started walking away from the group with Renee.

"Okay, Hunter, what are you doing about that hot woman living in your house?" Kevin asked and Shawn giggled.

"Nothing. Change the subject."

"Come on, did you see the body on her, make a move, man."

"Okay, you need to shut up, Kev. First of all, even if I was interested which I'm not, Rory likes her and I won't risk hurting my daughter and secondly…" Hunter paused and covered Shawn's ears. "She's gay."

"She's what?" Kevin nearly squealed.

"You heard me, a lesbian."

"Dude, that's even hotter."

"Okay, shut up now! I'm taking my hands off of his ears."

"So, what did you talk about that I wasn't supposed to hear?" Curious Shawn asked.

"There's a reason I covered your ears, Shawn!" Hunter teased.

"Poor Dally, look at him putting the moves on her." Kevin laughed.

Hunter wasn't laughing, though. He was starting to get irritated by the way she was laughing with Dallas. It was bad enough that his friend was all over her, but did she really have to look so happy about it and have her hand on his waist? Having enough of the show she was putting on, Hunter decided to go inside for a while and clear his head. "I'm going to get more beer, watch Rory and Cameron please. They're standing too close to the pool."

"Got it, buddy." Kevin said and Shawn called the kids and asked them to stay away from the pool.

Hunter went inside and took a seat on one of the stools. He opened another bottle of beer and sighed. What was he doing hiding inside like a teenager? She wasn't his, she wasn't even straight, yet just the thought of her hands all over his chest was making him crazy. He should go out there and show Dally who the real man was here, he should make her laugh, not Dally.

It's been a while since he made a woman laugh, he didn't even know if he still had it. The only one laughing at his jokes was his 8 year old daughter. Even if he did decide to go at it and make a move, she was gay and she was playing games with him.

With the thought of her hand on Dally's waist, he turned to find the beautiful blond leaning against the wall with a sad look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he took a few bottles of beer out of the cooler.

"Why are you here alone?"

"I came to get beers." He showed her the 4 bottles in his hands.

"You were in here alone for over 10 minutes." Renee approached him slowly. "Getting beer only takes a minute."

"I didn't realize you were stalking me." He tried to walk past her and go outside, but she blocked his way. "We should really go back outside, I don't want anyone to walk in on us."

"Why, are we doing something wrong?"

"I'm not sure what we are doing exactly."

"Can I ask something of you?" She bit her lower lip.

"Sure." He choked. The way she bit her lip so sensually and the way she was looking at him was starting to effect him in a way that was about to show down in his shorts.

"Dally is sweet, but he's getting too comfortable with me out there."

"What did he do?" Hunter put the bottles down on the counter. "Did he touch you?"

"He only put his arms around me, but it's getting too uncomfortable and I can't say anything because I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"I'll go talk to him."

"No, just please stay close to me. I know it sounds crazy, but I can't stand it when men touch me." She paused and Hunter smiled. _Of course you can't, you're gay_.

"It is not crazy." He smiled. "Perfectly understandable you wouldn't want a 58 year old all over you."

"So… Can I count on you?"

"Sure, don't worry. I'm going to get Dally off of you." He grabbed the bottles. "But if he touched you inappropriately…"

"He didn't, I'm just a little uncomfortable, that's all."

"Okay, let's go."

As soon as they walked back to the backyard, Dally called Renee and Hunter rolled his eyes. "I got this." He smiled.

Dally came over and Hunter blocked his way to Renee. "One beer for you and I need to take Renee for a while. She's helping me with the grill."

Dally was surprised by the look his friend had on his face. He knew Hunter too well and realized he needed to back off. "Say no more, King, thanks for the beer."

"Dally!" Hunter gave him a hard stare.

"Sorry man, it slipped, won't happen again."

As they walked to the grill, Renee couldn't help herself and asked. "Why did he call you king?"

"It's just an old nickname." He dismissed it.

"How long have you known Dallas?"

"About 20 years, I think."

"That's a long time."

"Yes."

"And he has a great deal of respect for you. He didn't even argue when you asked him to back off."

"Yeah, I may have saved you but I put myself in a very annoying spot."

"What do you mean?"

"See those 3 grown man, huddling in the corner over there, like 4 year olds?" He pointed at them. "Right now, Dally is telling them I marked a territory and that there's something going on between us."

"Marked a territory?" She was confused.

"The way I blocked his way to you, it was like I was telling him you were mine." Hunter explained. "I marked a territory on you and now they are all going to give me the third degree."

"Okay, first of all, thank you. That was sweet and secondly, I always thought men were pigs, not dogs. So there you have it. I learn something new every day, just don't pee on me."

"You're so gross that it's actually funny." He laughed.

"Boy they are seriously huddling. You are in so much trouble."

"You want to see something funny?" He asked.

"What?" Renee giggled.

"It usually goes like this." Hunter explained. "The first one to leave the huddle would be Shawn, he is the Pawn. Since you know him best, it makes sense that they'll send him to make a distraction later and by distraction I mean make up some lame excuse for you to come with him and leave me alone."

"Alright." She was intrigued.

"The second move is probably Kevin, because I marked my territory on Dally, he's out of the game. Kevin is going to approach me and snatch me to a secluded area, so they can interrogate me."

"Are you serious?" Renee started laughing.

"See how Shawn is looking over every few moments." He tried not to look straight at his best friend. "He is trying to find the right moment to come over here."

"Oh my God." She playfully smacked his arm. "This is so funny."

"Yeah and knowing Shawn, he's thinking of the lamest excuse ever. I can't wait to hear what he comes up with."

"Me neither." She sat next to him and their arms touched. She liked the way his touch made her feel, she wanted so much at that moment to reach for his fingers and hold his hand. He made her feel safe, she thought. The way he blocked Dallas's way, acting like she was his, she couldn't deny it, it was totally sexy.

_What is happening here, Renee? Everyone is hanging out and talking, but you are far away alone with Hunter. I swear that man is something else. Sam was right, he is not an ordinary man. His friends worship him, his daughter adores him and you, you can't even understand why you want to touch him so badly. All your life, men made you sick to your stomach. Look at you now, shivering every time he accidently touches you. _

_This is so not who you are, but why him? He is everything you hate. Look at Rory playing with Cameron, she likes him so much. I knew something was different about me when I was about Rory's age. Why him, Renee? It's a simple question. Why him? And why now? Could be because that bitch left you? Maybe I need a new adventure. How do I even start this adventure? He is Rory's dad, my boss. I can't just tell him I want to experiment. This is not the kind of guy you experiment on. I can't risk hurting him or Rory, not after what they been through. _

_But how do I make myself stop it. I need to stop thinking about him touching me. My God, he is sitting so close to me, smelling so great, brushing his arm against mine. How can I walk away from all this? I've never felt this way before. I thought women had that special touch. The soft pleasurable touch that always made me come back for more. Now I look at this man next to me and I don't know how it's even possible that I crave his touch so much. _

_Maybe it's his eyes? God I'm doomed. It's not just his eyes, it's everything. It's his voice, his smile, his love for Rory, everything about him just fascinates me. I could go for a date with him, just to see how it goes. Oh come on, Renee, you can't just go on a date with him, you work for him. What if I just quit? Crap, I can't quit, I need this job and I love that little girl. God if I could just grab him now and just kiss him that would help. Help who? You crazy Canadian, you can't just play with him like that._

_I wish it was easier. I wish there was a way for us to be alone for a few minutes and have a serious talk. I'm so confused. I have it bad for him. I can't believe I have dirty thoughts over a man. _

"Hey, Renee." She heard his voice.

"Huh?"

"Where were you just now?"

"Umm." _In bed with you?_ "I was just… never mind. You were saying?"

"I said that I was wondering if we could talk later."

"What about?"

"I think you know what about."

"Oh."

"Only if you want to, really, you don't have to."

"No, I think we should." She nodded in agreement.

"Alright, well, I think it's time for me to pay for protecting you earlier." Hunter said when he noticed Shawn was starting to make his way to where they were.

He motioned Renee to look at Shawn and she tried as hard as she could not to start laughing again.

"Hey guys, how is the meat coming up?"

"It's the last round, everyone enjoying themselves?"

"Yes." Shawn answered. "You should keep an eye on your daughter, though. I think she's putting the moves on my son, probably a love story there."

"Well then you should keep an eye on your son, he could lose his balls if he doesn't back off."

"He's not kidding." Shawn told Renee.

"So what's up?" Hunter asked, waiting to hear what the Heart Break Kid had to say.

"Well, Rebecca forgot something at home and she was wondering if Renee can come and help her."

"Really? Hunter smiled. "So did Rebecca lose her tongue or something?"

"No, I was on my way here to get the food anyway."

"Okay, well it's up to Renee if she wants to help." Hunter looked at the smiling blond.

"Oh, I want to help. I love to help." She teased him.

"I bet you do." Hunter knew she was enjoying this.

"Well, I'll see you later than."

Watching Renee disappear into the house with Rebecca, Hunter just waited. The snatch would take place any minute now. Starting to get all the meat on the tray, the big man knew he had to lie to his friends, but he wasn't sure if he could put on a convincing show. He didn't even want to start trying to explain to them what was going on with Renee when even he didn't have a clue. He didn't have the energy to deal with it, but he had to be strong and tough, if he wanted to get out of there alive. The bottom line was that The Game wasn't in the mood for games.

As soon as the meat was on the tray, Cameron came out of nowhere and took it from Hunter's hand. Hunter started laughing. "You're good, my friend."

Kevin came out of nowhere and grabbed him by the arms. "Are we seriously doing this?" Hunter was still laughing.

"You know it, Buddy." Kevin winked at him and led him to the pool house with Shawn following behind. Closing the pool house door, Kevin slowly walked towards the anxious hostage. "You sneaky SOB, are you getting some nanny love?"

"Don't be disgusting, Kev!" Hunter demanded of his amused friend.

"Well you did mark a territory on poor Dally and now you have to tell us all about it."

"There's nothing to tell." Hunter tried to exit the room.

"Dude, come on." Kevin blocked his way. "We've seen the way she looks at you, no way that woman is gay."

"Oh my God." Shawn covered his ears and closed his eyes. "I can't listen to this."

"For crying out loud, Shawn." Kevin smacked him in the head. "You're born again, but don't overdo it, please."

Shawn opened his eyes and shot an angry look at the smiling tall friend of his. "She's gay?" He nearly whispered to Dallas, who was leaning on the wall silently.

"We've never seen you smile so much around a woman." The silver haired interrogator pointed out. "There's something you're not telling us."

Hunter felt that it was time to get the rust off and start playing their game. "Did you ever think that maybe I feel comfortable around her because she's gay?"

"Come on, Hunter." Kevin wasn't buying it. "You marked a territory and poor Dally didn't even see it coming."

"Yeah, man." Dallas finally opened his mouth to speak. "You scared me for a second there, it felt like old times."

Feeling cornered, the once Game decided to play a little dirty. "Fine, I didn't want to get into this, but just to get you guys off my back, I have to."

"You're finally getting some?" Kevin smiled wickedly.

"No Kevin, I'm not getting some. She is gay and she came to me earlier saying that because she's gay she doesn't like how Dally is all over her and she asked me to stay close to her." Hunter looked at Dallas. "She didn't want to hurt your feelings, man, she just met you."

"So you faked it?" Dallas was surprised.

"Yes."

"I don't buy it." Kevin claimed. "You were never that good of an actor."

"Fuck you, I was awesome." Hunter gave him the finger.

"In the ring, yes." Kevin nodded. "But no way could fake it, Dally was in shock."

"Okay, let me ask you this." The stressed blond gave it one last try. "If I was doing her, which I'm not, would I let Dally put the moves on her?"

The 3 men stood there in silent, thinking about what he just said. The great king of kings would never let anyone so much as even look at his woman the wrong way. They knew he had a point, if there was something going on between them, she would've never left his side. That was how women were around him, if he was with them they let the whole world know it.

"Okay, I admit. I've known you the longest, you have a point." Dally was convinced.

"Yeah." Shawn scratched his head. "You would've told me, if there was something going on with you two."

Kevin was the only one still questioning his explanation. Not saying a word, the tough interrogator tried to read Hunter's face. He knew him too well and Hunter knew, if there was someone he could never fool, it was Kevin. "Alright, fine." Kevin finally said. "You're free to go."

"Thank you for the third degree, I had fun." Hunter smiled. "And I have to admit, it was a nice plan, aside from Shawn's lame excuse."

"Hey!" Shawn cried defensively. "I got the job done!"

"You did." They all agreed and patted him on the back.

* * *

**If you don't say anything, there's really no way for me to know if I suck or if you want more.**

**Thank you very much for reading.**

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11

******Thank you very much for reviewing**. Please f**************eel free to say whatever is on your mind.**

* * *

I'm just trying to be original, people, Bear with me.

Give it a chance and don't forget - **criticism is part of the creative journey and I appreciate it.**

God bless the creator of **Hunter Hearst Helmsley**. Thank you, Vince ;)

**I do NOT own Triple H**'s character, Although I would've liked to :)) I don't own any wrestling character on this fiction.

**Special thanks to** **Coreys Kitten **for the great tips, her time and her patience.

**Also a big thank you to my dear twin **who incouraged me to follow my imagination.

In case you were wondering the answer is yes. it's still all about** The GAME **and how you play it.

* * *

**Love Works in Mysterious Ways **

Chapter 11

Coming out of the pool house after being interrogated, Hunter's eyes started scattering the yard for that crazy Canadian that got him in trouble._ God! What a deja vu… This was actually not half as bad as I thought it would be. I guess I haven't lost my cerebral talent. I hope they bought it__. I__ don't want them to start snooping around. God I wish I could just have that talk with her already, it's so damn hard guessing what that woman thinks. I just have to watch out from Kevin__.__ I swear that man sees everything._

Kevin noticed his friend's wondering eyes and smiled to himself. Sometimes it seemed like he knew his fellow kliq buddy a little too well. There was definitely something there, he thought. All Kevin needed now was proof. "Yo, buddy, looking for someone?" His tough friend asked as he wrapped his arms around Hunter's shoulder.

"Nope, just looking for my daughter."

"She's in the pool with Cameron and Cheyenne."

"Right." Hunter smiled. "That kid is so dead and I don't even care who his father is."

"That, my friend, is the reason I thank god every day we didn't have a girl."

The two men started laughing and Hunter thought he managed to get his friend's mind away from Renee and him. "Come on, let's go for a swim." Hunter started running.

"Last one to reach the end has to clean the yard." Kevin called and the both jumped into the pool.

The splash that the two big men created in the pool when they dived in made everyone around laugh. They were kids at heart and everyone knew that when the kliq were together, they never acted like adults. Swimming as fast as he could, Kevin won and raised his hands up high.

If only Kevin knew his best friend lost on purpose. All Hunter could think about was talking to Renee later and having Kevin stay longer would've made him wait and he didn't want that.

Renee and Rebecca came back to find everyone in the pool. They were all splashing water on each other, but only Hunter and Rory were alone at the far side of the pool. It seemed like he was teaching her how to swim backstroke. _God he is such a good father, Rory adores him._

"Reni, look." Rory called. "I can swim backwards."

The little girl performed the backstroke and Renee smiled. "That's amazing, Rory."

Sitting on the ledge, putting her feet in the water, Renee smiled at the handsome father swimming in her direction. Rory swam to the other side of the pool, showing everyone what her father just taught her.

"You missed the kidnapping." He said as he reached her.

"Was it a good snatch?" Renee smiled.

"Surprisingly, yes." He leaned on the ledge of the pool by her side. "Good third degree as well, very professional."

"Well then I'm glad to see you're still alive." Renee smiled as she felt his hand brush against her leg in the water. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

"I can handle those guys." Hunter said as he noticed his tall friend looking at them.

"So…" Renee smiled. "Did you tell them anything?"

"About what?"

"You know…" the blushing woman tried to ignore his arm glued to her hip.

"You'd have to help me here because I don't know what you are referring to."

"Like hell you don't." she smacked his arm lightly.

"So…" Hunter looked around awkwardly, making sure they were alone. "How was your ride with Rebecca?"

"That was probably the worst attempt to change the subject in history." She smiled. "They have a lovely house."

"Yes." Hunter said as he tried to fight the urge of pushing her into the pool. "Are you getting in?"

"I don't know, maybe later."

"I'll race you." He smiled.

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

He smiled again. "I promised I would make an effort to be nicer."

"I think I need you to go back to being an asshole." Renee did her best to avoid making eye contact with the man she tried to sleep with less than 24 hours ago.

Looking at her, Hunter understood perfectly what she was trying to tell him. Ignoring all the warnings and all the people around, Hunter started caressing her foot inside the water. Waiting for her to kick his hand. He noticed how hard she was trying to maintain a straight face.

"Is this okay?" He asked when he realized she wasn't resisting.

"What do you think?" The blushing blond asked, still not looking at him.

"I think I'm being really brave and I'm still waiting for you to kick me in the face."

Renee started laughing which made everyone turn and look at them.

"Now look what you've done." Hunter blushed. "Everyone is looking at us."

"You had it coming for doing what you just did." She stood up and started undressing. "I'm going to get you for that."

Seeing Renee in her bathing suit, Hunter swallowed hard and tried his best not to stare. Fighting the urge of just taking her in his arms, he started swimming away, leaving her to enjoy everyone's eyes on her.

_You're a dead man, Hunter. _He said as he looked at her perfect figure_. You're in so much trouble after that shit you just pulled. _

Watching Renee interact with everyone in the pool brought a smile to his face as he saw the look on his daughter's face. Rory liked her and Renee seemed to really care for the girl she just met a week ago. _Look at you going on and on about Rory, when the truth is you can't shake the feeling of her hands all over you body last night. _

Going out of the pool to get a beer, a woman walked towards him and grabbed him for a tight loving hug. "Come here, you beautiful man." Renee couldn't believe her eyes. The woman planted a long hard kiss on Hunter's cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Everyone else didn't seem to care too much, seeing Hunter and that woman together and Renee felt a flash of jealousy and tried not to look at them.

"I've missed you, gorgeous." The woman said.

"You should try and hang out with us more often." Hunter answered, with the woman still in his arms.

Kevin stepped out of the pool and walked towards them. "Hey, buddy, would you mind keeping your hands off of my wife?"

_Kevin's wife?_ A sigh of relief escaped Renee and she tried to hide it.

"Well, you should tell your wife that." Hunter teased as Kevin pulled his wife for a kiss.

Renee came out of the pool and wrapped a towel around herself. Rory took her hand and introduced her. "Tammy, this is Renee my new nanny."

"Well, finally someone knocked some sense into that thick head of his." She pulled surprised Renee for a hug. "Sorry, I don't do hands shakes in this family."

"It's nice to meet you." Renee smiled as Tammy pulled back.

"Same here. Welcome to the crazy bunch." Tammy smiled. "Maybe Rebecca and I will start joining your little shindigs now that we have a third woman." She said to her husband.

"Oh no, baby, there's no need really." Kevin replied quickly. "You can have your own girl's shindigs."

"Don't test me, Mister." She pointed a finger at him. "You are the love of my life, but the only reason I ever agreed to your crazy hangouts is because Hunter is there to keep an eyes on you guys."

"Like Hunter is so innocent." Kevin mocked.

"He was always the sound mind in your little Kliq." Tammy put her arms around Hunter's waist. "How many times did he keep you boys out of trouble?"

"Alright." Hunter tried to restore peace. "We would be more than happy if you girls hung out with us more."

"See why I love this man." Kevin's flirtatious wife said. "Always the sound mind."

"So, Renee." Tammy pulled her aside and walked away with her. "How are you settling in, is everything alright?"

"Everything is more than alright." Renee smiled as they both sat near the pool. "Everyone has been really nice."

"And you got the easiest job in the world. Rory is a great girl."

Renee nodded. "She is a sweetheart."

"And how is everything with Hunter?" Tammy smiled. "I only ask because I know he has a hard time dealing with changes."

Renee smiled and looked at her boss. "He's trying, I can tell it's hard on him, but he's trying."

"Well." Tammy noticed the way she was looking at him. "If you ever need someone to put him in his place, don't hesitate to call."

"You are very close with him." Renee suddenly said. "I mean, compared to Rebecca that is."

"I've known him longer than Rebecca. Kevin and I were married in 1988."

"Wow, that's a long time."

"Yes." Tammy smiled looking at her husband.

"Kevin is a great guy. Really funny." Renee smiled. "And Rory is crazy about him."

"He loves her dearly, they all do."

"I can tell. I think she's a very lucky girl."

"She's lucky because she has a wonderful father." Tammy explained. "Those 3 guys over there will do just about anything for him and they are not the only ones. Wait until you meet Billie and Jesse or Scott and Waltman."

"Are they part of that kliq you mentioned?"

"Only Scott and Waltman." She explained. "They are five. Hunter was the last one to join the group."

"Nice history lesson." Renee joked. "Thank you, Tammy."

"Listen." Tammy turned serious suddenly. "I know Hunter too well. If he gives you an attitude, I don't want you to get offended by him. I noticed right away how much Rory likes you and she needs a woman in her life."

"Honestly, all I care about is Rory. That's why I'm here. Hunter is nice, but I pretty much ignore men's existence so no problem there, really."

Tami raised her eyebrow in surprise. She wasn't expecting this from the young attractive woman sitting next to her. "You mean you're…"

"I'm dating women, yes."

"Oh." Tammy smiled. "So no problem living in the same house with that gorgeous man."

"Honestly, I don't really see it." Renee lied.

Tammy started laughing. "I like you already."

Everyone was starting to get ready to leave and Renee decided to have another swim after saying goodbye to everyone. Hunter walked them to the door and when Rory said she was going to take a shower, he noticed Renee was nowhere to be found. Walking back to the backyard he saw her swimming alone in the pool.

"Having fun all alone?"

"Did everyone leave?"

"Yes."

"And Rory?"

"Taking a shower." He answered as he started picking up all the towels. "And if I know my daughter, she'll fall sleep right away."

"Probably." She smiled. "She put a lot of energy chasing Cameron around."

"Watch it." The overprotective father pointed a threatening finger at her. "That's my little girl."

"Oh, come on." She teased. "Admit it! It was cute."

"It was creepy, that's what it was."

Renee started laughing. "That girl is going to break so many hearts when she grows up."

Throwing all the towels into a big pile near the pool, Hunter said. "Well it's either she'll break their hearts or I'm breaking their faces."

Listening to the overprotective father Renee continued laughing. "You know she's going to have boys over when she grows up, right?"

"Nope." He sat down with his feet in the water. "She's going to be a nun."

Swimming to where he was sitting, Renee couldn't help but find it cute. "She won't be a nun and you're just going to have to deal with it." She reached him and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." He tried to smile back but it was hard for him, considering she was so sexy in that swimsuit. "Did you have fun today?"

"I did." The beautiful nanny did her best to avoid staring at his muscular arms. "Everyone is really nice."

"You had a really long chat with Tammy." He had to bring it up.

"Spying on me, Mr. Helmsley?"

"Not spying, just paying attention."

"Same thing, different words."

"So what were you girls talking about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Renee started swimming away again.

"I would. That's why I'm asking."

"Well, you didn't tell me what you talked about with the guys."

Renee smiled wickedly and Hunter realized she wasn't planning on talking. "I'll be inside."

Biting her tongue she stopped herself from asking him to get in the pool with her. Looking at him walk away, his giant figure was too much for her to resist. Renee knew it was wrong, but he was nice to her today, maybe last night was not a complete disaster. "Are you really leaving me all alone in an empty pool?" _Great Renee, be a little blunter with your flirting._

Turning around he watched as she was leaning against the wall of the far side of the pool. She was practically begging him with her eyes. _Damn it! She has to stop biting her lip like that. _"Flirting again?"

"Depends." She smiled.

"On what?" He asked as he walked back to her.

"Would you like it to be flirting?"

"I would actually really like to know what is going on inside that crazy Canadian head of yours." He dived into the pool and showed up moments later in her face. "Do you think you can do that?"

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading.**

**:)**


	12. Chapter 12

******Thank you very much for reading****. **

**********************Farina, **your reviews were, as always**, ****PRICELESS**. Thank you so much for the time you took to read and write those reviews.

**Margaux, Kim, GoodOne and all the others who reviewed, **your feedback and criticism are the only way I could get better at this, so thank you very much for sharing your thoughts.

**Please f****************eel free to say whatever is on your mind.**

* * *

I'm just trying to be original, people, Bear with me.

Give it a chance and don't forget - **criticism is part of the creative journey and I appreciate it.**

God bless the creator of **Hunter Hearst Helmsley**. Thank you, Vince ;)

**I do NOT own Triple H**'s character, Although I would've liked to :)) I don't own any wrestling character on this fiction.

**Special thanks to** **Coreys Kitten **for the great tips, her time and her patience.

**Also a big thank you to my dear twin **who incouraged me to follow my imagination.

In case you were wondering the answer is **yes**. it's still all about** The GAME **and how you play it.

* * *

**Love Works in Mysterious Ways **

Chapter 12

Her heart started racing when she felt his body so close to hers.

"Can you be honest with me?" She opened her mouth to say something, but he put his finger on her lips. "Please don't say something clever now."

She bit her lip and he swallowed hard. "I think that if I'm honest with you, you're going to run away and go back to being an asshole."

"Try me."

With the feel of his wet finger still on her lips, the flustered woman thought long and hard about what she was going to say. _How am I supposed to think when he's right in my face? Damn that man!_ "Did you let me keep my job because of Rory?" She suddenly asked.

"The thought of firing you hadn't even crossed my mind." He smiled.

"Really?" The man's smile was starting to have an effect on her. _How can he be so cool about the whole thing?_

"Really." Hunter assured her as he fought the urge of touching the vulnerable woman standing so close to him.

"Why not?" She whispered looking down.

"Because I know there's a reason behind what happened. I was hoping you would talk to me about it." He let the man in him get the better of him and with his thumb he guided her to look at him.

"What would you say if I told you that I'm confused?"

"I'd say that I got that part. I just don't know what had you confused."

"We've only met last week and I didn't like you very much." She smiled. She had a feeling he already knew that.

"And now?"

"I practically hate you now."

"No you don't." He bent a little and tried to make eye contact. "Look at me, tell me what's going on. I don't want to play games."

"It's fun, though, isn't it?"

"Renee." He gave her a hard stare.

"Okay, okay." She smiled. "I'm confused because up until this week men made me sick." She confessed. "I really couldn't stand the site of them, but now there's so much going on in my head and I don't know what's happening to me."

Hunter's hand went into the water and Renee felt it on her waist. The rough touch on her skin made her shiver slightly and Hunter felt it. "I have to admit, I'm a 44 year old man and I've dated a lot of women in my life. Never had a lesbian come on to me before, that's a first."

"Keep talking." She nodded. "The more you're a pig the more it's going to end this silly confusion."

"How am I being a pig?"

"Men always brag about dating a lot of women, but when a woman sleeps with 3 men she's considered a slut."

"Don't drag me into a feminine discussion." He smiled. "I have a lot of respect for women."

Her eyes scanned his perfect figure from his abs to his chest until their eyes met and the smile he had on his lips made her blush. The man in the pool had no chance against her seductive smile. The way she bit on her lower lip, she just lured him in to make contact with her mesmerizing body. His hand slid to her back and he drew her closer. "So how do you feel about a lesbian coming on to you?"

"Weird." He answered as his eyes followed Renee's hand, softly making its way slowly along his muscular arm up to his shoulder, ending its journey on his firm chest.

"And yet you like it." She smiled, knowing his body begged for her touch.

Hunter swallowed hard as she delicately brushed her nails all the way down to his abs. "Do you think you're the only one who's confused here?"

"Why would you be confused?" She continued her journey from his broad shoulder to his chest. "You're a man, you like the attention."

"I've been ignoring women's existence for the past few years and somehow I can't seem to ignore you."

Hearing his confession, Renee slid her hand to his back and dug her fingernails into his skin bringing him closer to her. "I never thought this could feel so nice." She shivered suddenly.

"You're cold, let's go inside."

"I'm not cold." She brought her hands back to his chest. "What are we doing here?"

"Right now, you look like you're enjoying yourself."

Trying to playfully slap his cheek, Hunter managed to avoid the contact. "I hate you." The feisty blond smiled. "You're a pig."

"You know we can't do this here."

"I don't even know what we're doing."

"Come on." He started swimming to the other side of the pool.

Feeling her heart starting to beat normally the moment he left her side, Renee smiled at the jacked up swimmer playing games with her. "You are such a pig."

"I'm going inside." He smiled as he climbed out of the pool. "When you're ready, I'll be in the kitchen making hot cocoa."

"What am I? A 4 year old?"

"Are you implying that I'm a 4 year old because I like hot cocoa?"

"How can you be so cute and such a pig at the same time?" She followed him into the house.

"Don't call me cute, I'm not a cat."

"That's right, you're a pig!" She giggled.

Rory came down the stairs and smiled to her nanny and father. "Daddy, can I have some hot cocoa?"

"I'm just on my way to make some, baby."

Pulling his daughter for a hug Rory playfully pushed him away. "You're wet, daddy."

"Sorry, baby."

In her mind, Renee thought, she would give anything to hug that wet man.

Tasting the hot beverage her father just made her, Rory thanked him and said she was going upstairs to her room. Hunter nodded and noticed a little smile on the nanny's lips. The way she was biting her lip was starting annoy the 44 year old as he embraced the attraction towards her. It was inevitable, he thought, as his daughter closed the kitchen door and disappeared. Leaning closer to her from the other side of the counter, he smiled at the sight of the beautiful woman in front of him tasting the cocoa.

"So…" Hunter searched her eyes. "Is it good?"

Not really sure what he meant she looked into his eyes. "You need to start being a pig."

"Would that be easier on you?"

"I think so, yes."

"So if I tell you to go do your job and stop slacking around would that be good?"

Fuck you, she mouthed at him.

Hunter started laughing. "Hey, you asked for it."

Renee put down the steamy mug on the counter and covered her eyes. Hunter walked to the other side of the counter and stood behind her. "I think you know I'm not a pig." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I do however think we need to stop playing games."

"You need to back off, now!" The feisty woman demanded.

Hunter turned her to him and chuckled when he watched her still covering her eyes. "Tell me what I have to do to get you to look at me for a second."

"You can start by putting a shirt on." She replied.

"Oh, come on." He pulled back from her. "You're not supposed to be turned on by muscles. You're gay!"

"You think I don't know that, mister!" She removed her hands from her face. "Why do you think I'm so confused?"

"Why so feisty? I come in peace." He raised his hands up in surrender.

"How can you be so cool about it? I tried to seduce you."

"You're not the first one." He smiled and she immediately tried to slap him again. "Hey, not cool." Hunter grabbed her arm.

"Very cool." She said as he released her hand. "I think it's best if we keep this a business relationship. Don't you think?"

He nodded in agreement. "Fine. If that's how you feel."

"Yes. I think it's for the best."

"Alright. I'll be upstairs."

Watching him leave the kitchen, Renee smacked her forehead and regretted what she had just said.

Later that evening, after Renee also took a shower she went to the living room to find the sweetest thing she had ever seen. Hunter and Rory were cuddling on the couch watching TV. Rory was playing with his large palm and he'd be kissing the top of her head every few moments.

Her heart melted. She stood there in the corner, watching the two of them and smiled. it was beautiful to watch how close they were and how much they loved each other. Sure he was still an arrogant pig, but he was a wonderful father, so dedicated and so loving.

"Daddy?" Rory suddenly asked. "Do you think Renee likes me?"

"Yes." He answered simply.

"How do you know?"

"Who wouldn't love my little princess?" He kissed the top of her head.

"I hope she likes me, because I like her and I want her to be my best friend."

Renee listened to their conversation and smiled, she could've never asked for a better child to work with. Rory was a special girl, she didn't have a mother but she was surrounded with so much love and such amazing people that made her happy. The only thing that was missing in her life was a woman to love her and guide her. That was where she came in. She knew this special girl needed her and she was willing to do anything to make her happy.

"Are we going to Cameron and Cheyenne tomorrow?"

"What's the deal with Cameron, do you like him?" Hunter asked in suspicion.

"Of course I like him, daddy. I've known him all my life."

Hunter started laughing huskily. "You've known him all your life, ha, old lady?"

"Ever since I was a baby, that's what Becca told me."

"Fine, we'll go see him, but he can't be your boyfriend!"

"Eww, daddy, I don't have a boyfriend." The little girl smacked his arm.

"That's right and you never will." He joked.

"Hey, guys." Renee decided to finally join them.

"Renee, do you want to come with us to Cameron tomorrow?" Rory asked.

"Sure, why not."

"Cool." She smiled and rested her head on her father's arm.

Hunter tried his best to concentrate on the movie, but having Renee there wearing shorts was making it impossible. God she had beautiful legs, he thought as he scanned them. She was such a tease, he smiled. The way she would brush her hand along her leg, she knew he was watching, she was such a player.

The movie ended and just like always, Rory fell asleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead and smiled, Rory was a constant reminder of how beautiful her mother was. He carried her up the stairs to her room and put her in bed. After kissing her lightly on the cheek and closed the door and headed down stairs. The lonely father needed air. The nights were always the hardest on him, when he watched Aurora fall asleep and saw his beautiful wife in his little girl. Taking his regular seat outside, he tried to figure out what was happening to him.

Leaning backwards against the chair he suddenly saw her. The main cause of his gloom was walking barefoot on the grass, looking at the moon. Renee was beautiful, no one could deny it. She was sweet but feisty and he couldn't stop thinking about her. The brokenhearted man sat there and watched as the crazy Canadian walked in his direction. He had no idea what was happening to him, but he knew he wanted her. There was just one problem, as hard as he tried to shake the image of his dead wife out off his head, he just couldn't.

When she started walking back to the house she noticed him. The attractive man who made her heart miss a beat every time he touched her was sitting there, watching her. As she approached him, he offered his hand to her. She bit her lower lip, like she often did when his eyes were on her and put her hand in his. He pulled her closer and his head was leveled with her chest.

She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Is this your idea of a business relationship?"

He had a strange look on his face, one she hadn't seen before. Her hand naturally went to his cheek and then to the back of his head, guiding him to lean in and rest his forehead between her breasts. Something didn't seem right with him, she thought as she felt his rough touch caressing her legs, slowly, up and down.

He wanted her, every second his hands traveled on her legs she felt how much he needed her. When his hands kept going up and under her shorts to her round butt cheeks, she knew she could never say no to him. Even if she tried, she would end up giving in because his touch was unlike anything she ever felt before.

Hunter's eyes were starting to tear up, but Renee didn't know. He was thinking about his wife and about his little girl sleeping inside. It all caught him by surprise, he never expected to feel so much for someone he hardly even knew. He was starting to feel how wrong it was for him to feel this way towards her. It was all too fast for him.

He pulled back from her and she guided his face to look at her. That was when she understood what it was she saw in his eyes. He was sad and his eyes were shining bright. "What's wrong? She asked as she cupped his face.

"It's nothing." He said, closing his eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong." She whispered and leaned in to kiss a single tear that came down his cheek.

He didn't answer and she kept kissing her way down to his lips. He opened his eyes right before her lips made contact with his. "You're a hard woman to figure out."

"You have no idea." She smiled.

"That's reassuring, thank you."

"Why are you crying?"

"It happens, nothing to worry about."

"Men don't cry."

"Sorry to burst your bubble there, but men cry. I cry."

"You miss her don't you?"

The minute she said it, he stood up. "I think it's time for me to go to bed."

"Don't do this, you can talk to me." She put her hand on his chest.

"I'll see you in the morning." He pulled back and she caught his hand.

"Hunter, I…"

"Good night." He said and walked away.

Up in his room, Hunter sat on the bed and took out his wife's picture. She looked so happy and so beautiful, he thought as the tears started streaming down. It all came back to him. The worst night of his life, the night Vince and the police entered the room at the hospital and told him that he lost everything he loved.

He had wanted to die, he had wanted so much to open the window and jump from the fifth floor. It was Linda that reminded him he had a reason to live. She came into the room, holding his daughter in her arms and he knew he was all she had. He held her in his arms all night and cried. He promised her that he would never leave her side and would always protect her.

That was the only way he knew how to live. He didn't know if he had room for one more person. He promised his wife when he kneeled before her grave that he would love her forever. No other woman could ever take her place in his heart and in his life. Was he going to break the promise? Was a crazy Canadian, going to snuck her way into his heart and make him fall in love again?

The knock on the door made him wipe the tears from his face. After putting the picture back in its hiding place he opened the door to find the brown eyed girl in front of him.

* * *

**Okay, what do you think? is he going to let her in or...?**

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading.**

**:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you very much for reviewing, **your feedback and criticism are the only way I could get better at this, so thank you very much for sharing your thoughts.

**Please f****************eel free to say whatever is on your mind. ****criticism is part of the creative journey and I appreciate it.**

* * *

God bless the creator of **Hunter Hearst Helmsley**. Thank you, Vince ;)

**I do NOT own Triple H**'s character, Although I would've liked to :)) I don't own any wrestling character on this fiction.

**Special thanks to** **Coreys Kitten **for the great tips, her time and her patience.

**Also a big thank you to my dear twin **who incouraged me to follow my imagination.

In case you were wondering the answer is **yes**. it's still all about** The GAME **and how you play it.

* * *

******Love Works in Mysterious Ways**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Standing at the door, looking into his teary eyes, Renee knew she could never leave him alone like this. Without even asking permission from the brokenhearted man, she wrapped her arms around his waist and kicked the door with her leg. Not completely sure of what game she was playing, it took him a few moments to wrap his big arms around her.

Listening to his racing heartbeat, she smiled to herself when he ran his fingers through her hair. It was the sign she needed that he wanted her there and she stayed with him. The slow motions of her soft hands, sliding up and down his muscular back were just the kind of comfort he needed. Hunter's heartbeats retrieved a normal pace as he kept his fingers in her hair, holding her head close to his chest. She knew she made the right decision coming to him.

Whatever was going on between them and however weird and confusing it was, Hunter knew he needed her there. Her comforting touch, her soft voice, her sweet smile, he couldn't resist being close to her. Yes, she was crazy. Yes, she was gay, but she was in his room holding him and it was a sweet medicine to his bitter heart.

No words were spoken that night. When he sat on the bed and pulled her close, she wiped away the last remaining tears and kissed his eyes. He could never look into a woman's eyes for too long, but that night, they looked into each other's eyes and Hunter couldn't look away. He wanted her to see him for who he really was, a good man, a caring man.

Looking into his hazel eyes made Renee's knees weak. That night, he wasn't an asshole, he was vulnerable. He wasn't a pig, he was sweet and gentle. She took his hand in hers and led him to the side of the bed. Pulling all the covers, she climbed in and made room for him. He joined her and wrapped his arm around her, bringing her close. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. It wasn't long before she fell asleep in his arms, taking in all the pleasure of his touch. This big muscular man holding her was exactly what she needed and she didn't even understand why.

The clock on his nightstand was showing 5 when she woke up with her back to him. His big arm wrapped around her waist, his breath tickling her shoulder. She smiled and brought his hand to her heart. Joining their fingers together, she kissed the back of his hand lightly and he moaned softly in his sleep. It was then when the little girl sleeping down the hall popped into her head. The door wasn't locked, she thought. Rory could walk in and find her dad in bed with the nanny.

She slowly moved his arm and tried to get out of the bed, but it woke him up. He tightened his grip and kissed her bare shoulder. That was when she noticed she wasn't wearing her shirt. It was all coming back to her, last night she woke up to the feel of little kisses on her neck and fingers drawing circles on her stomach. That was when she took her shirt and bra off, to allow him better access. She had felt the need to explore the way he made her feel and she needed more of his lips on her body.

"Leaving so soon?" He mumbled in-between kisses.

"I don't want Rory to walk in on us." She whispered.

"It's 5 am, sleepy head isn't up until at least 9 on a Sunday."

"Really?" Renee chuckled.

"But just to be safe I'm willing to let you out of bed if you promise to lock the door and come back."

Turning slowly to meet the eyes of the man holding her tight, she couldn't help but shiver when her exposed breasts brushed against his chest hair. "That's blackmail." She smiled shyly.

Noticing her discomfort of being half naked in his arms, Hunter smiled back and covered her with the blanket. "Don't you want to stay?"

"I haven't decided yet."

Intoxicated by the sweet scent of her skin, Hunter's hand started gliding down her body. The blond woman in his arms moaned to the feel of his rough touch on her smooth skin. She knew the target and she didn't stop him. His hand slid under her shorts and gently stroked the warm fabric of her panties.

Renee exhaled quietly to the feel of his touch on her most privet part and buried her face in his chest. _God, I hope he doesn't stop. How could this feel so good? _When she didn't move and didn't react, Hunter withdrew his hand, but the curious woman pulled her leg up to his waist and trapped it. Sliding her hand to his back and bringing him closer, she placed a soft kiss on his chest and held him tight.

With her leg now wrapped around his waist, Hunter had better access. Teasing the delicate thin fabric of her panties with his fingers, he tickled her inner thigh and she moaned softly. Smiling, feeling how her body was begging for him, he slipped his hand under her panties and without any warning, his finger rubbed her moist center.

Arching her back instinctively and pushing her pelvis to him, Renee couldn't control her emotions and dug her fingernails deep into his shoulder. He was talented, she thought, even though his fingers were rough, he was gentle. He moved his finger in such a slow pace that it made her want to scream in agony.

"Is this okay?" He asked, enjoying the sound his finger made rubbing in her moist.

Renee shifted on her back giving him better access. "I don't want your fingers." She said, looking into his eyes.

He raised his eyebrow in surprise. Was she really asking what he thought she was asking? "You need to be very clear about what you just said, because I don't want to jump onto conclusions."

Without saying a word, she brought her hand to his, in her panties and brushed his finger hard in her moist. Closing her eyes to the rough feeling, she took his finger out and guided it to his face. Hunter didn't need to be a genius to figure this one out. Opening her eyes, she smiled at him and brought his finger to his lips. Sucking on it gently, tasting her, he understood perfectly.

"I think I'm going to lock the door."

The aroused blond tried to relax, but it wasn't easy. She was never in this kind of situation. Being intimate with a man was something she was always repulsed by. Yet, the man in the room with her who left his lips all over her back and neck wasn't making her feel disgusted. That man making his way back to the bed was making her body beg for his touch.

Climbing on top of her, Renee shivered when she felt his hot breath on her stomach. His fingers dug into her skin and he pulled her shorts down slowly. Kissing his way down as he undressed her completely, made the now naked woman close her eyes and moan lightly. The man on top of her, who up until last week avoided women, stopped to admire her perfect figure. She blushed when he smiled at her.

Kissing his way up her body, licking the perfect gap between her breasts, Hunter was now facing Renee. "Are you sure about this?" He asked the shy woman in his bed.

She nodded yes and bit her lower lip. _If only she would stop doing that. _Hunter shook his head lightly. That woman was playing games with him and every little muscle in his body enjoyed it. Small kisses and a trail of his tongue along her burning skin made a little sound of pleasure escape her throat. From her stomach down to her inner thighs he tortured her with small wet kisses, making her body shiver in anticipation.

The first kiss close to her sensitive spot made her moan softly and she spread her legs wider. Smiling at her impatience, Hunter kept working on her thighs and every time he got closer, the aroused woman pushed her pelvis up to his face. The first light kiss on her burning spot made Renee's heart miss a beat. She waited for what seemed like forever until she felt his tongue opening her inner lips with one slow lick. His strong hand rested firmly on her stomach as he held her, trying to keep her still while he worked on giving her what she needed.

Renee's breathing became heavier with every lick and swirl of his talented tongue. He was good, she smiled as he worked his magic on her. The soft moans became louder as she begged him to end her sweet aching suffering. The final chocked scream right when she reached her peak was so loud that Hunter immediately sent his hand to her mouth.

Refusing to let him shush her, the sweating blond pulled him up and held him close. "God!" She said as she kissed his shoulder.

Not really knowing how to act after doing what he just did, Hunter lay there on top of her and just let her hold him. When he felt her arms loosen, he laid next to her without saying a word. Shifting on her side, she buried her face in his chest and Hunter smiled. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" She asked in frustration.

"Well, I think you couldn't have faked it this good, so you must be okay."

She slowly raised her head to look at him and gave him a hard stare. "Why must you always be a pig?"

"What did I do now?"

"I hate you." She said and buried her face in his chest again.

Hunter started laughing at the site of the blushing blond. "Oh, come on." He rolled her on her back and got on top of her. "It's not like I need you to grade me, but a simple I'm okay, Hunter, would be greatly appreciated."

"Pig!" She muttered.

The feel of his lips crashing on her neck made Renee choke as she tried not to enjoy it. The man made her feel so good and he rubbed it in her face. _That's why I hate men._ She remembered, _they think they are so good in bed_. The problem was, this guy now sucking on her neck, was actually really good and he knew it. That was why she hated him.

"Come on, Renee, give me something." He kissed his way up to her jaw. "Don't make me feel like I forced you into this."

She suddenly realized what he needed her to say. She finally understood that man she thought was a pig, he was actually worried about her. He knew she never let a man touch her like that, he knew she was confused and he was afraid she might be upset with him.

Pulling away to look at her, Hunter smiled. "Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and couldn't help but smile back at the handsome man. "I'm okay."

"Just okay?" He raised his eyebrow.

Trying to slap him again, Renee's hand was caught mid air. "Pig."

"I'm kidding, feisty lady." He chuckled and placed her hand back on the bed.

"How come you haven't kissed me yet?" She bit her lower lip.

"I kissed you half of last night and just now." He smiled.

"You know what I mean."

"I wasn't sure if you'd go for it, you know, you being a lesbian and all."

The slap almost reached its target, but she missed his dodging face.

"Okay, you need to stop trying." He smiled and pinned her hand to the bed.

"Why are you such an asshole?"

"I'm not." He argued. "How am I supposed to know you want me to kiss you? I don't even know what just happened."

"I'm surprised too."

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

Biting her lip again, she thought about it.

"Stop doing that!" He demanded.

"What?"

"That thing with your lip, stop doing that."

"You like it?" He rolled his eyes when she did it again. "Okay, I'll stop." She smiled. "For now."

"I'm going to take a shower." He said as he got out of bed.

Renee giggled and covered her face with the blanket.

* * *

**So... What did you think? **

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading.**

**:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you very much for reviewing, **your feedback and criticism are the only way I could get better at this, so thank you very much for sharing your thoughts.

**Please f****************eel free to say whatever is on your mind. ****criticism is part of the creative journey and I appreciate it.**

* * *

God bless the creator of **Hunter Hearst Helmsley**. Thank you, Vince ;)

**I do NOT own Triple H**'s character, Although I would've liked to :)) I don't own any wrestling character on this fiction.

**Special thanks to** **Coreys Kitten **for the great tips, her time and her patience.

**Also a big thank you to my dear twin **who incouraged me to follow my imagination.

In case you were wondering the answer is **yes**. it's still all about** The GAME **and how you play it.

* * *

**Love Works in Mysterious Ways **

Chapter 14

Hunter was in the kitchen with Rory making breakfast when Renee came in. Recognizing the familiar scent filling the room, he had to battle himself from turning to look at her. "Good morning, Reni." Rory greeted her.

"You know, I really like that name." She kissed the top of her head. "Good morning, sweetheart."

A broad smile spread on Hunter's lips as he heard her voice. He still couldn't believe what happened earlier. _Alright, Hunter, try not to act like a God damned teenager who just had sex for the first time. Just breathe, it's no big deal, you had a thing and now you have to play cool._

As the man, whom she shared a bed with last night, kept his back to her and cooked the food, Renee was starting to get impatient. _Why is he ignoring me again? _

When Hunter turned and put the plates on the counter, she tried her best not to blush when he smiled. "Good morning. Hungry?"

"Starving!" She took a piece of bacon and tasted it.

"What kind of eggs would you like?"

"Sunny side up." She smiled. _It only took being in bed with him for you to realize how sweet this man can be_. "Please."

"Coming right up." He turned to start on her eggs. "Rory, phone down, please. Your breakfast is getting cold."

"Just a sec, daddy, I'm texting Cameron."

"Your boyfriend can wait. You know there's no phones allowed when you eat."

"Eww, daddy, that's gross." The little girl said and put the phone aside.

"Thank you, baby." Hunter tried not to laugh.

When he put the plate in front of Renee and walked to the fridge, the woman couldn't help but lower her gaze. _This is just horrible, Renee, stop staring at the man! Rory is here and if you keep this up everyone is going to find out, so get it together!_

"Here you go." He said as he put the glass of her favorite juice on the counter.

"Thank you." She could barely let out. _Sweet, sweet man_. _Okay, now try to concentrate on the food instead of the man's arms. The food, that's a good idea, just stare at your plate and not on his damn muscles. _

"Something wrong with your breakfast?" Hunter asked when he noticed she wasn't eating. "Would you like something else?"

"Oh, no. no, no, it looks delicious, sorry, I was just thinking." She babbled.

"Well think later." He chuckled. "It's going to get cold." He knew exactly what she was thinking about.

"I hate when my food gets cold." Rory commented.

"That's why you should eat and not talk to Cameron." Her father countered.

They all finished their breakfast very quietly and Rory ran to the living room right when she was done. Hunter was left to face a blushing Renee all by himself.

"You're going to have to help me here, Renee." He tried to get her attention seeing as she didn't look at him once during breakfast. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes." She whispered, still playing with the remaining food left on her plate.

"Alright, I'm listening."

"Why can't you just be a pig?" She finally said.

"Be a pig?" He smiled. He knew what was going on in that pretty head of hers. "Alright, would you like me to tell you to go do your job and watch Rory, instead of doing nothing?"

She looked up and found him smiling. "Now say it without a smile. Be an asshole."

"Okay, would you mind getting out of the kitchen please, I don't need you here, go do your job." He tried his best to sound serious and pointed towards the door.

"Too nice, but I appreciate the effort." She said, walking out, leaving him laughing by himself.

Washing the dishes, Hunter thought about how she made him feel being completely naked in his bed. The man had to try and collect himself. That woman was too much for him. Kevin and Shawn will see it on his face in a second. He used to be a pretty good actor in a different life, he should have no problem pretending there was nothing going on. Walking to the living room, he found Renee lying on the carpet with Rory, both watching TV.

Sitting on the sofa, Hunter tried to find something to look at and not stare at her perfectly shaped ass. The paper didn't do the job and his efforts to concentrate on the TV turned out to be worthless. The poor man rolled his eyes in irritation when he realized that the only way he was going to take his eyes off of her bare legs, was to leave the room.

Pretending to have an important phone call to make, Hunter went outside and called the only person bored enough to talk to him about what ever lame topic he would come up with. Talking to Shawn, he tried to keep his back to where she was lying, but that woman was still playing games with him.

She was sitting now, her legs tugged close to her chest, her arms sliding up and down her soft skin. He saw how she glanced over to where he was. That woman was putting on a show for him and he knew it. He walked back into the house and tried his best not to look at the nanny. Stumbling on the coffee table, the big man let out: "Shit."

"Daddy, you are not supposed to use that kind of language."

"You're right, baby, I'm sorry."

"When should I be ready?"

"An hour, baby." He said and ran upstairs.

Closing the door to his room, he released a heavy sigh. It was impossible, his friends would eat him alive if he would act like the wreck he was now. _Come on, Hunter._ _She's just a woman you had a thing with. Don't you remember the times you had to pretend you were just friends with Steph, pretend to play a character while being completely in love with her? This should be easy, it's not like your life and job depends on it._

_No_. He thought as he sat on the bed. _It's not your life or your job on the line, it's just your daughter's happiness. You have to collect yourself and act like a God damn man!_

Getting dressed, he thought of playing a little game of his own. Why should she be playing him all the time? He put on his best pair of jeans and white tight t-shirt that showed all his muscles. His best and very expensive aftershave was next. He looked good, he thought as he took one last look in the mirror before walking out the door. _Let's see you now, you evil woman_. He said to himself as he walked downstairs.

The man who was once the master of mind games, thought for sure that he had his rival cornered, but walking into the living room, a surprise was waiting for him. The beautiful blond player had a few tricks up her sleeve as well. Standing near the door, smiling to herself has she adjusted her hair, the woman noticed the handsome man checking her out.

She was wearing a tight black top, a white skirt and black heals that emphasized those need to be touched legs of hers. He swallowed hard, checking her out all the way down and back up to her beautiful smile. "I'm ready."

"I can see that." He said as he passed her on his way to the door and whispered in her ear. "Nicely played."

He opened the door for her and on her way out the door she made sure her shoulder brushed against his chest. "Glad you like it."

_Evil woman_! He thought as he watched her walk to the car and almost closed the door behind him, reminded only in the last second he forgot something very important. "Rory, come on."

He clicked the car remote and Renee took her place in the back seat. The short drive to Shawn's house was tricky. Keeping his eyes on the road was a very hard task as Renee sat in the middle, playing with the ham of her skirt. He turned the music on and tried to focus on the drive.

Rory started singing the familiar Metallica tune she liked so much. He put it on for her every time they were in the car together and Rory sang along, trying to imitate Hatfield's voice. "Daddy?" The little girl turned the music down a little. "What is this song about?"

"It's about regrets, baby." He answered simply.

"No it's not." Renee jumped.

He adjusted the rearview mirror to look at her and smiled. "Well then, what is it about? I can't wait to hear your take on it."

Pig, she mouthed and he chuckled. "It's about people not doing what they feel like doing, because of society."

"Right." He mocked. "It's about regrets, Rory."

She bit her lip and lowered her gaze. He was mocking her, but she wasn't going down without a fight. "Okay, would you care to explain why you think it's about regrets?"

"I'd be more than happy to." He grinned and she clenched her teeth in frustration. "This song is about an old man who reflects on his life, regretting not living his life the way he wanted to and letting others dictate how he should live and who he should be." The Metal head explained.

"That's right, society didn't allow him to be who he really was." She interfered.

Hunter ignored her and continued. "The lyrics say _'the old man then prepares, to die regretfully'_ really sums it all up." He smiled. "And the words _'What I've felt, what I've known, never shined through in what I've shown, never free, never me, so I dub thee, unforgiven'_ tells you that he never felt he could be himself because he was too busy living the way people expected him to live, not necessarily society."

She listened, like she was a girl in class again. Sure he was arrogant about it, but he made sense, the lyrics said it all and he put her on the spot.

"So, who should I be, daddy?" Rory asked, confused.

"You should be a good girl and grow up to be a good, honest woman." He smiled at the little girl next to him. "Always follow your heart, no matter what other people think, as long as it's legal and it makes you happy."

"You know what makes me happy, daddy?"

"If you say Cameron, I'm never letting you near that boy again." He said and Renee giggled.

"No daddy, you make me happy, waiting for you to come home every night makes me happy."

The little girl's honesty brought tears to the nanny's eyes. Her heart couldn't take how sweet Rory was and how close she was with her dad.

"You know you make me very happy too, princess." He reached for Rory's hand and held it.

They arrived at Shawn's house and pulled over. Renee was quiet, she tried to gather herself and shake off that beautiful moment Hunter shared with his daughter. As Hunter stood outside the car while Rory ran to towards the house, he noticed Renee was taking her time getting out of the car. Walking to the other side of the car, he smiled and opened the door for her.

Offering his hand to her, the beautiful woman considered her options, but couldn't refuse making contact with him. "Thank you." She smiled politely as she let him help her out of the car. "You really didn't have to do that."

"Okay, next time help yourself out." He smiled wickedly and walked to the front door.

Tammy answered the door and after hugging Rory, she nearly jumped on Hunter. "Second day in a row." Hunter hugged her back.

"I told you I was going to start joining you." She said as she planted a hard kiss on his cheek.

"I'm glad you're here." He smiled as they pulled apart.

They all walked inside, Tammy was holding Rory's hand as they went to the other side of the house to meet everyone. The guys instantly gathered together and Renee was pulled by the ladies to sit with them on the big sofa.

"We all had a great time yesterday." Tammy said. "Rebecca and I were thinking that maybe we should do it more often. What do you think?"

"I had a great time too, but it's not really up to me." She smiled.

"Maybe we didn't fill you in yesterday." Rebecca whispered. "But we are in charge around here. Those men can't deal with us, we make the rules and they simply obey."

Renee looked at the two giggling ladies in front of her and asked. "You mean to tell me, those 3 men over there, the jacked up, scary guys are not calling all the shots?"

"Please." Tammy dismissed her smugly. "You really think they have a chance against us?"

"They're big." Renee pointed at them.

"We got them wrapped around our little finger." Tammy smiled. "Watch this."

Renee smiled as the flirtatious woman called her husband.

Kevin put his drink on the counter and came over. "Yes, babe?"

"Could you get me a drink?"

"Sure, babe."

When Kevin came back with the drink, his wife asked. "Honey, could you please get me the sunscreen from the car, I forgot it, it's in the bag."

"No problem, babe." The husband said and left the room.

Rebecca smiled and did the same with Shawn. The 3 women watched as the two guys complied with their every request and eyed Renee. "Try it on Hunter."

"Oh no. No way, he's not my husband." She panicked. "He can fire me if I annoy him enough."

"Trust us, it's funny."

Renee decided to try and called her boss. "What's up?" He asked as he approached the ladies.

"Can you get me a beer, please?"

"Sure, regular or light?"

"Light, please."

Tammy smiled at the surprised blond and when Hunter came back, he winked at the nanny. "Don't let those two mischievous ladies get you in trouble now."

Tammy realized he was on to them and pulled him down to sit next to her. Wrapping her arms around his thick neck, she smiled. "You are too much."

_Man, her husband is standing right here, can't she keep her hands to herself? That woman is unbelievable!_

"What? You think I don't know what you're doing to those poor guys?"

"Don't tell on us." Tammy flirted.

"I won't if you don't drag my nanny into this nonsense."

"Sweet man, we just showed her that the guys are not the bosses around here."

"I know what you tried to show her. Tiny little detail you forgot was that I'm actually her boss." He smiled smugly.

"Hunter Helmsley, you will do whatever that young woman asks, you hear me?" She threatened him playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, don't forget I'm on to your little game, don't threaten me." He smiled and went back to the guys.

"Always one step ahead of everyone." Rebecca smiled and Tammy nodded.

Renee didn't know what they meant, but she smiled along. It was funny to her that big scary men like them were wrapped around their wives fingers.

They all went outside and Renee tried as hard as she could not to stare at Tammy and her boss walking together. She felt like snatching him from her arms and making a statement. She should mark her territory on him, she should be the one by his side. She almost lost it when Tammy sat on Hunter's lap.

_How the hell does Kevin let his wife act like that?_ Her husband was sitting next to her, but she was flirting with his best friend since the moment he arrived. As much as Renee tried to ignore it, she couldn't. She wanted to be the one sitting on his lap, the one who got all the attention. Tammy seemed to have a special connection with Hunter and everyone but her thought it was natural and completely acceptable.

They spent the entire afternoon talking and laughing and Renee had a good time. Especially after Tammy finally left Hunter alone and paid more attention to her husband. Saying goodbye to everyone, Kevin stood aside from the group and just watched Hunter and Renee. He had a feeling his friend wasn't telling him the truth, but he waited for some kind of a proof.

Later that evening, after Rory went to bed, Renee found Hunter half lying on the couch, flipping through the channels. She wanted to go and talk to him about this morning, she needed to know what was going on, but the thought of Tammy sitting on his lap made her angry.

Turning the TV off, he got up and saw her making her way outside. "Going to take a walk?"

"Yes, it's a nice night."

"Okay, well, I'll be in my office."

She didn't say anything and watched him disappear in the hallway. Confused by how distant he acted, she walked out to the yard. _Did I do something wrong?_ She asked herself. _I should be the one ignoring him after that show he put on with Tammy today. Why do you even care, he is a pig, don't act so surprised. You asked him for one time, he gave it to you this morning, end of story._

Lying in bed that night, Hunter couldn't sleep. He waited in his office for more than an hour before he gave up and went upstairs. He tried to lure her into his office, he wanted her to follow him, but she didn't play his game. The thought of how sexy she looked in that short skirt was the only thing on his mind. He imagined how he would pull it up and slip his fingers under her panties. How he would make her scream his name in pleasure again. Everything about her was sexy, but there was nothing more he could do.

_She got what she wanted. She asked for one time and when she got it, she probably realized it wasn't her thing. She was gay, how many lesbians cross over to the other side? None. The reason why is because those damn lesbians hate men, they think we are pigs. Most of us are, I admit, but not all of us, hell I'm not a pig, I'm a good guy._

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading.**

**:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you very much for reviewing, **your feedback and criticism are the only way I could get better at this, so thank you very much for sharing your thoughts.

**Please f****************eel free to say whatever is on your mind. ****criticism is part of the creative journey and I appreciate it.**

* * *

God bless the creator of **Hunter Hearst Helmsley**. Thank you, Vince ;)

**I do NOT own Triple H**'s character, Although I would've liked to :)) I don't own any wrestling character on this fiction.

**Special thanks to** **Coreys Kitten **for the great tips, her time and her patience.

**Also a big thank you to my dear twin **who incouraged me to follow my imagination.

In case you were wondering the answer is **yes**. it's still all about** The GAME **and how you play it.

* * *

**Love Works in Mysterious Ways**

Chapter 15

The week started on a very bad note for Hunter. The weekend had been amazing and now he felt like a used car thrown into the junk yard. The frowning man walked into his office that morning and felt like Renee used him for a onetime experience. _She'll probably go back to having wild sex with women. If only I could get the courage to start dating again, I'll show her, she'll be coming crawling back to my bed then._

Just a regular Monday meeting, the irked man thought, as he sat at the first meeting of the week with Vince and the other executives. Sometimes he just wished he could get out of this suit and lace up his boots for one more match. As much as he tried lying to himself, he missed wrestling as much as he missed his wife and longed for the life he once had.

He was the king, the gifted ring general. When Dally calls him king, it pisses him off because it brings up the memories of the man he used to be. He was a changed man now, no longer the easy going, funny and cool guy he once was. He was forced to grow up and be responsible. He was an executive now, with the weight of an entire company on his shoulders and a boss who was a constant reminder of everything he lost.

Dealing with the father of his dead wife was excruciating pain. Ever since he lost his two kids, the old man drowned himself in his work even more than before. Sometimes he would stare out his window, pretending to look at the view, but Hunter knew he was thinking about them.

After the meeting ended, the once king of kings was about to exit the room when his father in law called his name. Turning to face the man that made him, Hunter forced a smile. He knew the deal, it was like that after every weekend.

"So, how was the weekend?"

_God I hate small talk. _"You know, same as always." He forced the words out of his mouth.

"And how is my granddaughter doing?"

"She's alright, but you can always ask her yourself."

"I wish I had time." Vince apologized.

"You don't have an hour once a week to go visit your granddaughter? You only ever see her when I bring her over to your place."

"You're right. I should make an effort, I know that."

"You should, she would love spending time with you."

"Maybe I will find the time later this week."

"You know where she lives." Hunter said and walked to the door.

"On which day can I find that other half of yours there?"

"If you are referring to Shawn, he's there on Mondays and Thursdays. Are you seriously making this a business meeting? You are supposed to visit Rory and not do business with Shawn."

"You know me, I like to do it all if I can."

"You are unbelievable."

"Just don't warn him in advance, that Heart Break Kid can be sneaky when he wants to. He's been avoiding my calls and I don't like it."

"Maybe he knows what you want and just doesn't want to do it."

"Come on, Hunter, he is good for the ratings."

"I don't see a problem with the ratings. There's no need for Shawn to be on the show."

"For once I would like to beat the crap out of the NFL."

"Shawn is not going to help beat the NFL and you know it."

"Well Shawn alone won't, but maybe if we had a DX reunion I guarantee you it would be explosive."

"Are you trying to use Shawn to get to me?" Shocked Hunter closed the door and approached his father in-law. "I'm right here, Vince, would you like to ask me something to my face and not go behind my back?"

"It's been too long, Hunter. I think it's time to move on."

"Excuse me?" He couldn't believe the old man had the nerve to bring it up. "You think? Did you move on Mr. Tough guy? Don't think you can fool me and don't ask me to do things you know damn well I don't want to do."

"I'm not the issue here. I still go on TV every now and then. You on the other hand left behind a massive army of fans that misses you and want to see you wrestle again."

"I thought we had this conversation a year ago."

"We did, but I think you should think about it."

"There's nothing to think about, the answer is still no."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because it's not who I am anymore."

"You will always be Triple H, you were Triple H before you met my daughter and you are still Triple H."

"Triple H brought this mess to our lives and he doesn't exist anymore, do you understand? Now, I'm asking you to please leave it alone and not bring this up again."

_That man is unbelievable._ The angry man thought as he gathered his things before leaving his office. _Damn him, can't he just leave me alone? Triple H is dead. _

Entering the big house late that night, he heard laughter coming from upstairs. Putting his briefcase on the couch he smiled to the sound of his daughter's laughter. Hiring Renee was the right move for his daughter, but not quite the right one for him. Pushing the door open, he found Rory and Renee having a pillow fight. Renee didn't see him standing behind her and when she was getting ready to hit Rory again she hit him in the face with the pillow. "Oh my God, Hunter, are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright, it's just a pillow." He looked annoyed.

"Daddy, I'm glad you came before I went to bed." She hugged him.

"I'm sorry, baby, your grandpa kept me late. I'll get him for that."

"Will you tuck me in tonight?" She made room for him next to her in the bed.

"Aren't you a little too old for me to tuck you in? Next thing I know you're going to want a bed time story."

"You wouldn't want to tell me the stories I want to hear anyway." She said in a disappointed tone.

Hunter was surprised by his daughter's words. He knew the kind of stories she wanted to hear, but he just couldn't bring himself to talk to his daughter about her mom. Looking at her, he was too tired to go into it. "It's getting late, baby." He kissed the top of her head. "Good night, sweetheart, I'll see you in the morning."

He went downstairs and stopped in front of the bar. If ever he needed a drink it was on nights like this when he knew he was hurting his daughter, but couldn't do anything about it. Starting to open the buttons on his shirt, Renee came down stairs looking angry. She walked up to him and dragged him by the shirt outside. He didn't fight her and let her close the door behind them.

"Look, I know you love her, but that little girl is crying herself to sleep now because of you."

"Mind your own business and don't give me parental advice please."

"This girl is my business and you can stand there and look at me with that arrogant look in your eyes, but it still doesn't change the fact that you are an asshole for letting her down like that."

"Are you done?"

"Are you going to go up there and talk to her?"

"No, I'm not."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"Tell me why!"

"Let it go, Renee." He warned her.

"Tell me!"

"Because I'm afraid, alright." He yelled. "Are you happy now?"

"What are you afraid of?"

"Damn you Renee! I can't talk to my daughter about this. She will hate me for the rest of her life if I did." Hunter blew up. "I'm just buying time before she grows up and blames me for not doing what I was supposed to do."

"That girl loves you more than anything in this world. You are all she's got, she will never hate you, now go up there and tell her you love her."

"She knows."

"Damn it, Hunter, don't make me tell you exactly what I think of you right now."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm an arrogant pig, I know, now leave me alone."

He opened the door to go in and she said. "How can she blame you when you were in the hospital? How can it be your fault that this guy was sick and twisted?"

Hunter turned around and she knew she made a mistake. "Don't you ever bring this up again, you hear me? Don't you dare talk about this in my house!"

"I'm sorry." She said as he walked in. "Hunter, wait." She tried, but he didn't stop and went upstairs.

_Great, Renee, you sure outdid yourself this time. If he didn't fire you for that shit you pulled in the pool, he sure is going to fire you now. You couldn't just shut up. No, you had to just stick your nose into places it didn't belong, again. You never learn. Now he knows you know everything that happened, good luck facing him tomorrow. _

_I need to go up there and apologize. Oh come on, apologize for what? Knowing everything that happened, the whole world knows what happened. And where the hell does he get the nerve to yell at me? Who the hell does he think he is, my dad? Poor Rory, I should really go check on her. _

Making her way upstairs to Rory's room, Renee heard his footsteps in the hall. Walking towards the little girl's room, she locked eyes with him, but he just kept on walking to his room. When Hunter closed the door, the frustrated nanny knew she was in trouble. He didn't even speak to her._ Why are you surprised? He yelled at you just a few minutes ago, of course he's not going to talk to you now. He's going to wait until the morning to fire your ass. Damn men! I hate them!_

Getting out of the shower, Hunter threw the towel on the floor in frustration and got dressed. _She has some nerve, that woman, digging into my past. Damn you, Renee, for sticking your little nose into my business. I should just fire her and get it over with. It was such a big mistake getting in bed with her. Look at you now, feeling like shit because of a woman. _

_Oh who are you kidding? Getting in bed with her was the best thing that happened to you after Steph died. Damn you, you crazy Canadian, what the hell did you do to me? And did I have to yell at her? Why would I do that? She only did it because Rory cried. I don't yell, not at women anyway. _

As he put his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, Hunter made a promise to himself, never to yell at the beautiful woman who made his daughter happy, ever again.

The next morning, Hunter got up and made breakfast for his daughter just like every day. When Rory didn't show up in the kitchen, he found her sitting in the living room. "Baby, breakfast is ready."

"I'm not hungry." She said angrily.

He walked over to her and kneeled to look at her, but she looked away. "Baby, I love you, you know that right?"

Rory nodded yes and he smiled. "I'm sorry I can't give you what you want, but I promise you that daddy is trying and when I'm ready, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"You promise?"

"Yes. Now will you come have breakfast? I made your favorite."

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" The little girl's face lit up.

"With strawberries on the side." He smiled.

Rory ran to the kitchen and saw the plate on the counter. "Thank you, daddy, thank you."

"You're welcome, my angel."

Renee took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen. When she opened the door, her eyes met his for a moment, but she lowered her eyes instantly.

"Breakfast?" He asked as he poured juice for Rory.

"Yes, please." She answered as she wrapped her arms around Rory's shoulder. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Same as Rory?" He searched for her eyes.

The worried nanny tried to focus on something other than his eyes. She knew that if she looked at him, she would stop being angry at him. She nodded and sat next to Rory.

Hunter turned to the stove to start on her breakfast and smiled to himself. _How could you be so mean to that woman? You need to apologize and you need to do it today, before she walks out on your daughter. Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that it's all about your daughter. It's Just like trying to believe that crap about not wanting to kiss that soft skin again. _

As he put her plate in front of her, he glanced at his watch and realized they were running late. "Can I ask a favor?" He asked the quiet nanny.

She looked up at him and smiled shyly when their eyes met. "Sure, what's up?"

"We had a delay this morning and we're running a little late. Can you please do these dishes for me?"

"No problem."

"Thanks, come on Rory, to the car." He said as he gathered his things. "Daddy doesn't want to get a call from your divorced teacher." He smiled to Renee.

Rory and Hunter ran out to the car and after he opened the car for his little girl, he told her he'll be right back. Quickly walking back to the house, he went straight to the kitchen.

Renee jumped when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "I thought you left." She said in surprise.

Standing behind her, he ran his fingers through her hair. "I forgot something." He smiled. "I'm sorry I yelled at you last night." He kissed her on the cheek softly and just walked out.

Feeling her face blush, she smiled as she rested her hand on where his lips were just seconds ago. That man was going to be the end of her. The emotional woman took her phone and wrote a quick text message. _'I need to see you, today!'_

The reply came shortly after. _'The usual place, 10:00.'_

She smiled and finished her breakfast, still unable to shake the feel of his kiss.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading.**

**:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you very much for reviewing, **your feedback and criticism are the only way I could get better at this, so thank you very much for sharing your thoughts.

**Please f****************eel free to say whatever is on your mind. ****criticism is part of the creative journey and I appreciate it.**

* * *

God bless the creator of **Hunter Hearst Helmsley**. Thank you, Vince ;)

**I do NOT own Triple H**'s character, Although I would've liked to :)) I don't own any wrestling character on this fiction.

**Special thanks to** **Coreys Kitten **for the great tips, her time and her patience.

**Also a big thank you to my dear twin **who incouraged me to follow my imagination.

In case you were wondering the answer is **yes**. it's still all about** The GAME **and how you play it.

* * *

**Love Works in Mysterious Ways **

Chapter 16

Renee looked her best when she left the house that morning. The yellow dress she wore was lighting up her face and the stunning blond looked like she had just walked out of a fashion show. Starting up the car, she almost had a heart attack when the tall jacked up uncle knocked on her window.

"Hi." She smiled as she opened the window. "You almost killed me."

"Sorry about that." He smiled back. "So where are you headed?"

"I have this thing in town." She reluctantly answered.

"I was hoping to get a word with you about something, but that's okay, it can wait."

"I have a few minutes." She got out of the car. "What's on your mind?"

"Umm…" The silver haired man smiled wickedly at the beautiful woman standing in front of him. "So what's going on with you and my buddy?"

"Excuse me?" Renee nearly chocked.

"Okay, look. I know that this is none of my business, but I really want to know. Those two other clowns I call my brothers, they can handle themselves, but Hunter, I keep an eye on him and I see more than you both think."

"No disrespect of course, but you're absolutely right. It really is none of your business."

"I see why he likes you, I really do." He nodded with a smiled. "You're feisty."

"Kevin, don't you think you should have this conversation with him? I'm only here for Rory and honestly, I'm gay."

"Oh yeah, he told me, but I've seen the way you look at him."

"I think he's a great guy and a good father." She tried not to blush, thinking about him. "It's just amazing to me that he can be so sweet to Rory, but yet look so scary and tough."

"So you think he's a good father, that's why you undress him with your eyes?" He winked.

Feeling a little crowded by the big man, Renee glanced at her watch. "I really have to go, Kevin. I'll see you later." She said as she got back into the car and drove away.

_Yeah_… Kevin smiled. _There's definitely something there_.

_Oh my God_. She gasped as she drove away. _Damn it, Kevin! I'm not undressing him with my eyes. That's completely untrue! For your information, Mr. Silver headed dude, I've seen him without his shirt and I don't really care about that other part of him naked. Eww, Renee, that's gross! _

Pulling in front of an office building, the beautiful blond sighed. Normally she wouldn't do it, but this was getting way too complicated for her to handle it on her own. She walked in and the guard asked her where she was headed.

"Victoria Stone. My name is Renee Young."

After checking, he wished her a nice day and she was off to the elevator. Walking in to the big office, Victoria's secretary smiled and gestured for her to go in. Behind the big desk sat one of the biggest lawyers in Connecticut. She was famous, not only for her success in the courtroom, not because men feared going up against her, but because she was gay and she wasn't hiding it.

Renee first met her when she just moved to Connecticut. It was at a very prestigious gay party that only the well connected people could get into. Beautiful Renee caught her eye the minute she walked in. Victoria always told her that when she walked into a room, all hearts would stop. She told her that every time she entered a room, she should just stand and take a look around, let every eye enjoy the beauty of Renee Young.

"Well hello there, gorgeous woman." The powerful lady said and greeted her with a hard kiss on the lips.

"Hi." Renee smiled as the woman pulled away. "We need to talk!"

"Are you in trouble?" Victoria went and sat behind her desk.

"Oh boy, trouble doesn't even begin to describe the mess I'm in."

"I can get you out of anything, unless you murdered someone in Times Square." She paused and smiled wickedly. "Well, even then I can get you out on temporary insanity."

"I'm not in trouble with the law."

"Than what happened?"

"I was in bed with a man."

"I can put him in jail for a long time, did you file a report?"

"Come on, Victoria, he didn't force me. I wanted it."

"Oh." She finally understood. "And…?"

"I can't stop thinking about him and I want him more with each minute that passes. There I said it. I'm a mess. I can't even walk straight when I'm around him. I actually have to focus on my walk so that I don't bump into something."

Victoria started laughing. "Okay, do you have a picture of him?"

"Just Google him, apparently he's famous. His name is Hunter Helmsley."

"Triple H?" Victoria squealed in shock. "You were in bed with Triple H, the wrestler? You were in bed with a muscular guy? With the guy every woman in Connecticut is trying to get?"

"I don't know about every woman in Connecticut, but I do know he was a wrestler, yes."

"You voluntarily got in bed with a muscular guy and let him do what exactly?"

"I was naked in his bed and he went down on me." The young woman answered.

"You let a man's tongue down there?"

"Can we please move on?"

"Did you like it?"

"I want him to just touch me all the time and I have to force myself not to touch him. What does that tell you?"

"Alright I get it, you want him to touch you all the time." She rolled her eyes. "So what's the problem?"

"What do you mean what's the problem? I'm gay!" The stressed woman exclaimed. "I've been sleeping with women since I was 16. I hate men! You know I hate men."

"But you like Hunter?"

"Yes, I do." She blushed.

"Well I can't blame you. He is special. I mean I would never... but I understand woman. He is a sweetheart."

"You know him?" Renee asked in surprise.

"We've met, several times. There's definitely something about him. The way he carries himself, he was always the perfect gentleman and the way he walked out on everything just to raise his little girl, just admirable."

"So how come everybody knows all those things about him and I never even heard the name Triple H?"

"Honey, you lived in Canada." Victoria mocked the young woman. "You probably heard the name Bret Hart though."

"I actually did, my dad liked him." She remembered. "I really don't care though. What do I do now?"

"Follow your heart, gorgeous. Try it, see if you like it."

"I can't just try it." Renee panicked. "There's a little girl involved. I'm her nanny."

"You're Aurora Rose's nanny?"

"Wow, full name…" The nanny mumbled and covered her face in frustration. "Great, I just had to apply for a job with the famous guy in Connecticut. I don't like this stupid crush." She suddenly raised her voice and repeated. "I don't like this stupid crush at all!"

"Darling." Victoria smiled and tried to calm her down. "There are many lesbians that crossed over." The experienced woman explained. "They didn't give up women completely, but they enjoy the touch of a man just as much. Whatever you do, you should be careful, because like you said, there's a little girl involved and I'm sure she adores you."

"That's why I'm scared. I don't want to hurt her or him. He still loves his wife, I can tell."

"He did love her very much. I've met them both. I was also at the funeral."

"Why did you go to the funeral?"

"I worked with his father in law, I actually know Vince very well. We've worked a lot together."

"So I should just be careful and see where this is going?"

"Try to keep it between the two of you. I'm sure he is just as scared as you are and I'm sure he has feelings for you."

"How do you know?"

"Renee, it's kind of a known fact that he didn't move on. If he would've, everyone would know."

"Maybe I was just in the right place at the right time."

"You know how many women that I know tried to get him to the right place at the right time? They all failed."

"This actually scares me more now."

"Just be careful with his heart. He is a good man."

"He's a pig." Renee muttered.

"A pig that you want his hands on you, all the time." She imitated her.

"Okay, I'm going to go. I'll call you."

"How about a quickie before you leave?"

"I'll call you. We'll schedule something."

"Right, try to make it before you fall in love."

"No one is falling in love." She left the office and Victoria smiled.

_If you aren't already._ Victoria smiled to herself.

Later that evening, Hunter came home to a regular Tuesday. The music in the living room didn't make him role his eyes in mockery, it made him swallow hard, because he knew Renee was there and probably wearing tight gym clothes. Walking into the living room, he nearly tripped when he saw her in a very short top and short tights.

"Dally, how many times have I told you, watch where you move the furniture."

The crazy yoga man didn't answer, Rory didn't welcome him and Renee was just ignoring him. _God I hate Tuesdays!_ Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed the first menu that came to his hands. He was hungry and on Dally's days there was no dinner waiting for him.

When the music stopped Rory ran into the kitchen and jumped him from behind. "Hi, daddy, you're home early."

"I missed you, baby. I wanted to spend some time with you."

"I missed you too, daddy. I'm going to take a shower before dinner."

"What do you feel like ordering tonight?" He asked her when Renee came in.

"We're not ordering." Renee said. "I cooked."

"Right, but I'm too hungry to trust your cooking, I'm not taking any chances." He teased her.

"Pig."

"Yo, buddy, your nanny is going to be my latest talent signing."

"My nanny, buddy, already has a job." The hungry man stated as he read the menu.

"I'll pay her double what you pay her." He smiled at Renee and she raised her eyebrows.

"Double you say." She walked over to Dally and stood by his side, trying to get Hunter's attention. "Are there benefits? Dental, health care, something?"

"Umm." Dallas thought about it. "I don't think so."

"A car maybe?"

"Nope."

"Then I'm staying here. Sorry, Dally."

"Is it because he's better looking than me?"

"Umm, not that I would care about his looks." The sweating blond lied. "I just usually don't sweat working for him."

_Not true_, Hunter thought. "Would you mind taking this loony talk somewhere else?"

"Are we bothering you?" Renee chuckled.

"I'm trying to figure out what to order, I'm hungry." He raised his voice.

"He gets pretty grumpy when he's hungry." Dallas told Renee and snatched the menu from his friend's hand. "Renee cooked. You'll be having dinner in a few minutes, just chill, King."

"Dally!"

"Sorry, buddy." Dallas walked to the door quickly. "I think I'm going to leave you now, dear Renee. Good luck with Mr. Grumpy." He said and left the room.

After they heard him close the door, she slowly walked up to him and allowed herself to put her hand on his lower back. "So you won't even try my cooking?" She pouted.

"What did you cook?" He rolled his eyes.

"Grilled chicken and sweat potato fries." She bit her lip knowing it was his favorite food and waited for his reaction.

Ignoring the fact that he was standing in the middle of the kitchen, the flattered man smiled and put his arm over her shoulder. "I thought I was a pig, why are you so nice to me?"

"Did I mention I also made a fruit salad for desert?"

"Why are you in such a good mood and why are you cooking my favorite food?"

"No reason." She bit her lower lip again and asked. "So, what happens if I call you king?

"You're going to get yourself fired, that's what's going to happen." The king of kings smirked.

"How come you don't fire Dally?"

"Dally is not an employee."

"Now, that's just mean." She broke from him and headed out of the kitchen. "I'm going to take a shower, feel free to set the table."

_How come I got stuck setting the table? I thought I was paying her to do that._

Sitting at the table, Hunter had a really hard time concentrating on Rory, when Renee was sitting next to him smelling so good after her shower. All he could think about was throwing her on his bed and smelling every piece of skin on her body. He hated that he didn't know why she was so nice to him and what game she was playing now.

"How's the food? Okay?" Renee inquired since he was so quiet.

"Not bad." He said simply.

"It's really good, Reni. I like it a lot."

"Thank you, sweetheart. I'm glad."

Rory finished her plate and asked to be excused. Hunter nodded and after kissing him on the cheek she left the table.

"So you really don't like it?" Renee tried to read his face.

"That's not what I said. I only said it wasn't bad."

"Fine, be a pig." She tried to get up but he stopped her.

"Alright, here's the thing." He whispered. "I'm going to be honest with you here."

"You hate it?"

"I'm having a really hard time dealing with you being so nice to me. I mean you cooked my favorite food, you're being weird."

Renee got up and Hunter grabbed her hand. When their fingers touched and their eyes met, Renee knew she was driving him crazy with her looks and smell. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You were nice to me this morning, why shouldn't I be nice to you?"

Feeling her hot breath on his ear, Hunter closed his eyes as her listened to her soft voice. He couldn't help but smile at the way she leaned in and squeezed his fingers gently. As he watched Renee leave with the empty plates, he could tell she was enjoying it. She loved playing games with him and it flattered him that she wanted him to be nice to her, but also liked it when he was a pig. He made a note to himself to ask her later, if she prefers the pig or the nice guy.

When Renee walked back to the dining room, she found him sitting with his hands crossed to his chest. He wasn't even looking at her, he was just staring into space and ignored her presence completely. She was growing impatient. All she wanted right now was for Rory to go to bed so that she could be alone with him.

Going back to the kitchen, she was going to start on the dishes when he walked in and grabbed her arm. "I'll take it from here." He reached for the towel brushing his arm against her breasts.

"You really don't have to do this." She took the towel from his hands. "Go be with Rory."

"Come on." He took the towel back. "Stop playing games. You cooked, I'll take care of the dishes."

"I'm telling you…" She grabbed the towel, but he didn't let go. "Go be with Rory."

"Umm, Renee?" Rory stood at the entrance watching the two adults fighting over a towel.

"Yes, Rory?" The nanny asked as Hunter let go of the towel.

"Can you come and help me with something?"

Hunter smiled wickedly at the beautiful, trying-not-to-frown blond. "Your job, my daughter." He pointed towards the little girl and she gave him a hard stare. "Pig, I know."

She hit him with the towel and left with Rory. He won this little battle, but he knew that in the game they were playing, her lead was too big and he was going to lose in the end.

* * *

**Thank you very much for taking the time to read and review.**

**:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you very much for reviewing, **your feedback and criticism are the only way I could get better at this, so thank you very much for sharing your thoughts.

**Please f****************eel free to say whatever is on your mind. ****criticism is part of the creative journey and I appreciate it.**

* * *

God bless the creator of **Hunter Hearst Helmsley**. Thank you, **Vince** ;)

**I do NOT own Triple H**'s character, Although I would've liked to :)) I do However own every piece of crazy idea in this story.

**Special thanks to** **Coreys Kitten **for the great tips, her time and her patience.

**Also a big thank you to my dear twin **who incouraged me to follow my imagination.

In case you were wondering the answer is **yes**. it's still all about** The GAME **and how you play it.

* * *

**Love Works in Mysterious Ways **

Chapter 17

Later that evening, Hunter was making his way to Rory's room to say good night. He stopped right before going in when he heard the little girl and her nanny talking. As he stood in the doorway, he heard his daughter sniff her nose. "I just want to know about her, Reni." Rory whimpered.

"I know, sweetheart, but I'm sure your father will tell you everything you want to know when the time is right."

"He promised he will, but I want to know now. Why do I have to wait? I'm not a baby anymore."

"Come here, sweetheart. I don't want you to cry."

Hunter hated when his little girl cried. He hated himself more for shutting her out and keeping things from her. As he turned and walked to his room, he knew this day would come eventually. After closing the door to his room, he took out Stephanie's picture and sighed. His little girl deserved to know what her mother was like and how much she loved her. She deserved to have pictures of her and not just the pictures on the internet.

Gathering every piece of strength in him, he made his way back to his daughter's room. Knocking lightly on the door, he went in to find Rory hide her face from him. Renee immediately stood up and walked to the door. She smiled when she saw the picture frame in his hands. "Would you like me to stay close just in case?"

The anxious man forced a smile and brushed his hand along her arm. "We'll be alright."

When Renee walked out, Hunter sat next to Rory and took a deep breath. "I have something for you, baby. Can you look at daddy for a minute?"

The little girl removed her hands from her face and looked at her father. "This is you with your mom on your first birthday." He handed her the picture frame.

Rory took the picture from his hand and looked at it for a while. Wiping the tears, a smile started to form on the little princess's lips. "Mommy was so pretty."

"Yes." He agreed and pulled her to him. "And you're just as beautiful as she was."

"Did she love me, daddy?" Rory snuggled in her father's arms.

"She loved you more than anything in this world."

"Can I keep it, daddy?"

"Yes, baby, you can keep it." Hunter kissed the top of her head.

"Can I put it here on the night stand?"

"Yes." He nearly choked when he realized he was going to see that picture every night from now on. "You can put it anywhere you like, baby."

"Daddy, did you love mommy?"

"You and your mom are the two best things that ever happened to me, baby. I love you both with all my heart."

"I love you too, daddy, all the way to the moon." Rory said as she hugged him and he couldn't help but smile.

He had such an amazing daughter, she was truly special. Every word she said would soothe his heart and heal it slowly with every day that passed. He was strong for his daughter and for himself. He didn't cry that night. He smiled when he told his daughter how happy her mom was when she was born and how she used to take her in her arms to dance with her all the time.

Rory smiled. "Is that why I love dancing, daddy?"

"Must be." He answered as he remembered how happy it made him to watch Stephanie dance around with Rory.

"Thank you for the picture, daddy."

"You're welcome, baby."

After tucking Rory in, he turned the lights off and walked out to find an emotional Renee outside the room. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he led her to his room and closed the door. "I'm sorry." She immediately apologized. "It was wrong of me to stay and listen."

As he sat on the bed and locked eyes with the teary woman, she was completely mesmerized by the look in his eyes. She couldn't help herself, it felt like he pulled her to him with his eyes, as she walked towards him and her hand found his. "Are you mad at me?" She tried again, but still Hunter didn't make a sound.

Resting his head on her chest, he inhaled her sweet scent and started sliding his hands along her bare legs. She smiled. The rough touch was starting to grow on her. Pulling away, he locked eyes with her again and smiled. "So… can we talk about what's going on here?"

"I think we shouldn't." She answered quickly.

"Why not?" He laughed softly.

"Because you're a man." She frowned. "Every time you open your mouth you turn into a pig."

Removing a group of hair from her face, Renee stopped breathing for a second when his fingers trailed her jaw line to her chin. "Then you talk and I'll just listen."

"God." She whispered as his hand slid up under her skirt. "This is crazy." The emotional nanny pulled away from him and started pacing the room. "You touch me and nothing, you kiss me and nothing, how is that even possible?"

"Trying so hard to follow, but sorry..."

"You said you were just going to listen, didn't you?" His husky giggle made her smile instinctively. "How is this even possible? I hated men my whole life."

"Here we go again." He mumbled.

"I'm serious, Hunter. This doesn't make sense."

He looked at her and smiled, she was so cute when she was feisty. Confused Renee only became annoyed with the smiling man sitting in front of her. "Even without talking you're still a pig."

"Can you please come here for a second?" He offered his hand. Renee just stared at his hand, but didn't move. "Come on, I'll be a good boy, I promise."

She put her hand in his and let him slowly bring her to him. How could she say no to those eyes looking into hers? "I was really counting on you for this, but I see that you're clearly not in shape to make decisions, so I'll make it for you."

"Stop right there. No one is going to make decisions for me." She said, in her acute feisty temper. "I'm my own person."

"Then tell me what's going on."

"I don't know."

"Then who does?"

"Not me!"

"Oh boy." He covered his face with his hands. The back and forth game was exhausting him.

"Damn right oh boy, this is your entire fault!" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Me? What the hell did I do now?"

"I was fine before I met you." She pulled away from him again. "I was happy."

"And you're not happy now?"

"Does this look like a happy face to you?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"I don't even know how I feel about all this so don't jump into conclusions and call me happy."

"I'll just sit here and shut up." He chuckled.

"Yeah, you do that." She started pacing the room again, making the amused man dizzy.

After watching her, Hunter realized they were far from reaching a conclusion or some sort of insight to what was going on between them. He suddenly stood up and took his shirt off, making Renee freeze and stare at his bare chest.

"When you get dizzy from walking back and forth, make yourself comfortable. I'm going to take a shower."

Stunned by the man's rude behavior, Renee sat on the bed and tried to think. She realized at some point that as long as the water was running and she knew he was naked in the shower, she couldn't think about anything. _Damn that man for what he has done to me. _

The tall muscular man came out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around his waist and Renee tried to look away, but he stood right in her face. "It's just muscles, you can look at me, you know." Trying to slap him, Hunter caught her hand. "I was joking, Renee."

"Don't joke about this."

"Fine I won't. I'll just grab some clothes and go get dressed in the bathroom."

"I can't do this, Hunter. I love women."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it, okay?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Why can't you tell me how you feel, why does it have to be me?"

"You told me not to speak. I'm a pig, remember?"

"I want to know, tell me."

"Okay, but you need to stay back! I'm not risking you trying to slap me again."

She smiled and leaned against the wall. "Talk!"

"I think this is a very weird game we're playing and a dangerous one."

"So you're playing games with me?"

"We've been playing games since that night in the pool, young lady, don't act so innocent." He pointed a finger at her. "You started all this, we did what we did and then you just kept your distance, making me feel like a used car thrown into a junk yard."

"Hey, it's Tammy's fault."

"What?"

"That woman can't keep her hands off of you and it pisses me off."

"She's my best friend's wife."

"Do you even think about your best friend when she has her hands all over you? Because you seem to enjoy the attention."

"There's nothing going on between us."

"Does she know that?"

"She's married to Kevin! Renee, for crying out loud, why do you even care?"

"You're supposed to be touching me, not her."

"Huh?"

Realizing what she had just said, Renee stormed out, leaving the half-naked man in shock.

Getting dressed quickly, he furiously made his way to her room. Walking in without knocking, he looked around, but the crazy Canadian wasn't there. The cellphone on the bed suggested she was in the room. "Come out, Renee!"

"No!"

"Come out now or I'm breaking that door."

"You wouldn't!"

"It's my door, woman! Don't test me!"

"What?" She opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

"You think you're the only one here who's confused? Have you even tried to look at it from my side or are you so damn self-centered that you don't see it?"

"Why would you be confused? You're a man. You'll fuck everything that comes your way. That's how you're made!"

"You were in naked in my bed, did I even try to fuck you? And just for the record, I haven't had sex in 6 years. The only skin my lips have touched before you came into my life are my daughter's cheeks."

"And Tammy's cheeks."

"Stop it." He warned her. "I'm trying to tell you something." She looked down and Hunter continued. "You think it's easy for me to deal with how you make me feel? I've only known you for 2 weeks. All I ever do is think about you, the lesbian who wants to experiment on me. It's driving me crazy and what completely messes me up is the fact that my daughter loves you and I can't risk that."

"So what now?"

"I don't know. I can't live like this and you can't give me answers so I guess we're both screwed."

"Would you go out on a date with me if you could?"

"Really? A date? You were in bed with me and now you're talking about a date?"

"Well, would you?"

"And that's another thing, is there a manual that comes with you? Because honestly, all I can think about is kissing you, but I'm afraid to even try."

"There's no manual and I don't even know myself what I want."

"I see. Well, I guess that's it than. I'm out of here."

"I'm scared." She said when he opened the door.

Closing it, making sure it was locked, he slowly made his way to her. "I realize that."

"I want you to touch me all the time. I'm just scared I might not like it and end up hurting you."

"You think I haven't thought about that?"

"Is it crazy that I want to try everything with you, but I'm afraid?"

"It's not crazy that you're afraid, but you have to stop playing games and be honest."

"I thought about it today. I think I want you to be my first, but I don't know if it's smart."

"For sure, sleeping with your boss is not smart, but if it helps I thought about it to."

"Is there any way that we can try figuring out what's going on here without letting other people know?"

"You mean secretly have an affair?"

"God you're such a man." Renee rolled her eyes. "I mean secretly start something and see where it goes. If it doesn't work out you can go back to ignoring my existence and I'll just be Rory's nanny."

"You won't quit?"

"The free yoga lessons are too much for me to pass on." She smiled smugly. "And I think I love Rory too much to quit."

"Yoga and then Rory? You're like nanny of the year." He remarked sarcastically and grinned.

"Oh and I got used to Shawn and Kevin. I never ever laughed so much in my entire life, seeing those two argue is priceless."

"Sure, Rory, Dally, Shawn and Kevin… those are the only people you like around here… and here I thought it was all about me."

"Kings usually think it's all about them." She bit her lower lip, seductively.

"I can still fire you. Don't call me that!"

"At least tell me how you got that nickname."

"No."

"I'll be good." She smiled shyly.

"I'm sure you can find the answer to your question on Wikipedia."

"So…" She started walking towards him slowly. "About our little secret…"

"We have to be really careful about this. It's going to be hard keeping it from my friends."

"Oh, by the way, Kevin suspects, I forgot to tell you."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He caught me this morning when I was on my way to town. He thinks there's something going on and I think he's going to interrogate you again."

"I see. I had a feeling he wasn't buying my crap."

"So what does a girl have to do around here to be kissed?" She asked as she pulled on his shirt.

"Point me to where it's safe."

"Why don't you just start from the neck and work your way up. We'll see how it goes."

"Before we start this, you have an assignment for tomorrow morning."

"What, write a manual?"

"Exactly!"

"No manual needed. I just want you to touch me all over and all the time."

"That can be arranged."

* * *

**Thank you very much for taking the time to read and review.**

**:)**


End file.
